Wesker's Conquest
by aachannoichi
Summary: This story is about Albert Wesker's trip to Edonia and the woman who would bear his child.
1. Part One- The Encounter

Wesker's Conquest

Part One- The Encounter

The frosty snow blanketed the empty town of Menlick-Silavo. A bitter snow storm from the nearby mountains suddenly turned its wrath to the small town of Menlick-Silavo and it blanked frozen snow all over the town. Conditions were expected to remain like this for a few days, making travel impossible. This was a turn of events that Wesker could have done without, but to be expected considering all the mishaps that had occurred from the time he left Raccoon City International Airport.

Originally his flight was supposed to leave for London, but instead was re-routed to Liverpool due to extremely dangerous fog conditions. Once in Liverpool, there were no available flights going out for a day or two, because of increased foggy conditions. Exasperated with weather woes, Wesker purchased a car from a nearby dealership and drove through France, Germany, Austria, and a few other newly founded countries before ending up in the northeastern city of Menlick-Silavo in Edonia. No sooner did he pull into the small town, when the storm hit leaving him stranded here for a few days before heading to the Edonian capital city. Two and a half weeks on the road and he still had at least two more days of driving to go before he was in the capital.

It was so typical of Umbrella to send him to a fledgling country like Edonia to butter up the government, just when he was advancing so much in his research. It probably had something to do with Berkin; he probably convinced some of the research department heads to ship him out for this ridiculous assignment to advance his research. Wesker groaned with disgust and frustration this entire excursion was an utter waste of time. What difference did it make how much money Umbrella dumped into this useless country; chances of it surviving were pretty slim, especially since they had limited UN support. But that was Umbrella, always able and willing dump a truckload of money into countries that are of no strategic use to them.

Wesker looked outside to see if there was anyone on the streets below, but there was no one out there. The small town was quiet and no one dared venture out in the middle of a snowstorm as brutal as this. With a sigh he walked away from the window and sat down on the bed. These kinds of trips were always so lengthy and tiresome, Wesker thought as he gazed at the wall in front of him. He hated being in places like this, small town people with small town thinking and ways of living. He longed for a major city, some place with sophistication and excitement, even Raccoon City was slightly better than Edonia. At least there he could get a semi-decent meal, the food here was disgusting. Lots of cured red meat and none of it was seasoned very well. The only palatable food was usually the local take on lamb stew and even then he had to put a lot of salt in it, to be able to taste anything. But he longed for something with a lot more flavor and flair.

Wesker sighed with frustration. He was trapped here at the Mountain View Inn with nothing to do. He had done all his documentation regarding the new virus strain, outside of going back to Arklay Mountain facility to be alone in his lab, there was precious little else he could do from here and the monotony was starting to fray his nerves. Even worse, there would be another few days in this boring little inn before he could leave and continue on his journey. His frustration was at an all-time high and he desperately needed a release.

Suddenly there was a knock at Wesker's room door, which agitated him further. He had given express instructions not to be disturbed at all for the remainder of the evening. It seemed like a fairly reasonable request that any decent inn-keeper could perform possessing even minimal intelligence; yet there was a knock at his door. With a soft groan, Wesker got up from the bed, unlocked, and cracked open the door to his room. Outside the door stood the inn-keepers daughter with an arm full of firewood.

"I beg pardon." The young lady said meekly speaking in very broken English. "My father said to…"

"Come in." Wesker said curtly as he opened the door and let her inside the room.

The young lady quickly scurried into the room and began to lay the firewood down next to the fireplace. Wesker went to the bed and sat back down. The young woman worked diligently to finish up the task of neatly stacking up the firewood. While she was working, Wesker watched her intently, studying her body closely. In the looks department, she was dreadfully plain. Ocean blue eyes and long fiery red hair, a small bulbous nose, and thin pink lips. But her body, what he could see of it though her dowdy country girl clothes was lovely; the ivory bodysuit she wore underneath the heavy flannel accented her voluptuous full breasts, her pants nicely highlighted slender waist, shapely hips, and perfectly firm backside. She would be a prefect specimen for breeding.

Wesker shook off his initial lustful idea, but then he paused and thought about what it would be like, feeling this young girl from the inside. The shameless questions bubbled in his mind; what would her milky white flesh taste like as he nursed her fresh nipples? How warm and moist must she feel inside? Due to her youth, she was probably still a virgin, which meant she was impossibly tight. And with that thought, Wesker stopped his line of thinking and began to speak.

"Thank you young lady." He said kindly speaking flawlessly in her native language. "What is your name?"

The young lady stopped what she was doing and turned to Wesker and stared at him, completely astonished that he could perfectly speak in her native tongue.

"A…" The young lady paused a moment, but softly responded. "Annika, Annika Muller."

"That is a very nice name." Wesker said gently. "It means gracious and merciful does it not?"

Annika said nothing, but blushed softly.

"I did not mean to embarrass you Miss Muller." He said recognizing the red flush of her alabaster cheeks.

Flustered, Annika turned away from Wesker and continued to neatly stack the rest of the firewood. Then she quickly darted back to the door and grabbed the knob. Before she could fully open the door and scamper out, Wesker stopped her. She paused and watched him walk over to the desk and open the drawer. He pulled out money then walked over to her.

"Thank you so much Annika." He said handing her a fifty dollar American bill.

"I'm not allowed…" She said softly.

"You really didn't have to do this for me." He said sweetly. "And a job well done should be rewarded."

Annika looked at the money and then looked at the man. She was not sure if she should take the money he was offering her. She suddenly remembered something her father told her about taking money, particularly from American men, "_Never accept money from men, especially American men._" She recalled. "_Their money is dirty and so are their intentions toward you._"

But this man seemed different than the other American tourists that had passed through the village. None of them spoke kindly to her, rarely did that thank her, and they certainly did not speak her language; or if they did, it was always broken and incoherent. But this man seemed like a nice person and it did not appear he had anything other than kindness in his heart. Reluctantly, Annika took the money and shoved it into her right pants pocket.

"I hope this money helps you as you have helped me." Wesker said in his sweetest voice.

"Thank you Sir." She said both smiling and blushing. "It most certainly will and if you ever need anything, please ask Sir."

"I have a quick question for you Miss Muller." Wesker said.

Annika nodded.

"How long do these winter storms last here in Menlick-Silavo?"

"It is hard to say with certainty." Annika replied. "This one seems very bad, so I am assuming it will be at least three days more."

"Three days?" Wesker repeated.

"Yes Sir." Annika replied. "And even then the roads will be impassable for a few days afterwards. It takes the work men a few days to make the roads passable once they are snowed over."

"So I will be here at least another week or so?" He questioned.

"I am so very sorry Sir." Annika said gently. "But I am afraid so."

"Well thank you Miss Muller." Wesker said kindly. "And good night to you, you have been very helpful."

"Good night Sir." Annika said kindly.

Wesker closed the door to his room and began to undress for bed. After stripping down to his undergarments, he pulled the covers of his bed back, before nestling under the warm covers.

Another week at least before pulling out of this dump! Wesker thought. With no way to further his research and no way to end this farcical assignment early, there was nothing left to do for the week. Well, not entirely nothing left to do. In this compulsory holiday he had, he would use this to satisfy one of life's most basic of needs; a need that hasn't been fulfilled in a while. The need for carnal gratification and Miss Muller would fulfill that need nicely. Grant it, she was not his obvious type of woman. She didn't seem to possess superior intellect, her looks were wretchedly ordinary, nor was she wealthy, or in the upper echelons of society. But she would suffice to contain his lust for the here and now.


	2. Part Two- Observation and Supposition

Part Two- Observation and Supposition

The next morning, Wesker opened his eyes and rolled over onto his side. He greeted this new morning with a soft sigh, but he was determined to make the rest of his week in this inn a pleasurable one. Getting out of bed, he walked over to the window, pushed the thick red and gold curtains aside, and once again gazed outside; the snow continued to rocket ferociously around outside without signs of relenting anytime soon.

It was moments like these Wesker wished to cast off the shackles of human frailty and ascend to greater heights. Having weakness to excessive heat and cold prevented him from better accomplishing his goals and finishing mundane missions like this earlier. Perhaps with this new virus, he could achieve that end and rise above anything humanity could ever comprehend. There were so many possibilities for this virus; so many great things could be accomplished. But regrettably, all his aspirations had to wait until he returned to Raccoon City. And once he was there, nothing would delay his research, not even Berkin and his petty attitude.

With nothing he could do to change the current situation, Wesker closed the curtains and began to do his morning exercises. After about an hour and a half of exercising, Wesker undressed and hit the shower. Initially the tepid water was a welcome feeling over his warm sweaty body, but after about five minutes, the lack of warm water became vexing. He remembered speaking to the older woman who worked the front desk the night he checked in telling him that because the inn pre-dated World War II, the pipe system was old and the water as well as most of the inn was still heated with coal and wood, so it took about fifteen minutes to make the water warm.

This was yet another reason to leave this God forsaken hell-hole as fast as possible. Being here for a week was going to be nothing short of sheer torture. Between the tasteless food and the atrocious living conditions, then add lousy heating and plumbing to the equation, it was practically too much to bear. To Wesker, there was no reason, less than ten years from the turn of the millennium, for anyone to suffer with archaic plumbing and sewage systems. It was almost comical how cliché the whole scenario was.

After another ten minutes or so, the water gradually went from tepid to warm, and Wesker continued with his shower in relative peace. While he was finish up his morning shower, a gentle knock came to his door. It was Annika making her morning rounds before attempting to clean and prepare the rooms. When there was no answer, she slowly opened the door to Wesker's room and softly spoke.

"Good morning Sir." She said gently. "I have come to clean your room Sir."

Wesker could hear Annika announce herself and a smile curved about his thin lips. Rinsing off the soap from his body, Wesker shouted back to her, "Yes, I will be right there."

Annika, who was busy preparing to change his bed linens, did not hear the running water in the bathroom, nor did she hear it turn off. Wesker entered the main room and leaned against the threshold of the bathroom door; at that same moment, Annika turned around and saw Wesker casually leaning against the wall wearing nothing but a towel across his waist and another towel draped across his broad shoulders. Her face instantly burned crimson as she looked at his perfect body. He was tall and powerful, like something out of an American action movie. His perfectly flat stomach had ripples of muscles and his hairless chest was a work of art, like something you see when you look at a beautiful sculpture. His arms were stunning and had the perfect amount of muscular definition, not too bulky, but firm and burly, just right amount of bulk. His legs too were absolutely prefect; beautiful firm calves and tight upper thighs… Annika tried in vain not to stare, but she was awestruck by his masculinity and his refined good looks.

"I come back…" She said in broken English, suddenly turning away and preparing to dart out of the room.

"Oh I didn't mean to embarrass you." Wesker said softly speaking her native language again.

"It is ok." She said nervously opening the door to his bedroom. "I will come back later."

Annika quickly fled the room and slammed the door behind her. Wesker stood there for a moment and smiled smugly; no matter what it took, he was determined to have Annika in his bed before leaving Menlick-Silavo. It may take some artful seduction to get her there, but that made the pursuit all the more intriguing, and her submission all the more divine. Meanwhile, outside Wesker's room door Annika stood against the wall, trying to calm down. She had never seen any man that nude in person before. The only time she had seen a naked man was when she and a friend snuck to a few American movies. And much like in those movies it was so exciting, but also a little scary. Her heart pounded inside her chest wildly.

If her father found out about this he would be furious. Father hated Americans so much and every time they slept at the inn, he would tend to their needs, but would be slow to answer requests. For those who were particularly rude and would yell or be overbearing, he would yell right back at them, often ending with him throwing them and their belongings out on the street. He was always so callous when it came to Americans and Annika could never understand why. But maybe with this particular tourist things would be different. He could speak their language; he was also kind, and respectful. Not to mention, he was so handsome and manly.

Again Annika recalled the image she had just seen and it once again made her cheeks flush. This man was so good-looking and a perfect gentleman too. For a brief moment, she pondered what it would be like to steal a kiss from him or feel his hands gently caressing hers. Such a though caused a tingly chill to rush up and down her spine. While she was transfixed in her happy daydream, she did not see her father walking up the hall.

"What are you doing Annika?" He questioned abruptly.

Instantly she snapped out of her reverie and turned to her father, who seemed somehow displeased with her. Pulling herself from the wall, she stood straight and looked at her father and answered, "I went to see…"

"To see what?" He questioned sternly.

"I wanted to see if our guest needed anything this morning." She said.

"I see." He answered suspiciously. "What happened to make your face so red?"

"Nothing Papa." Annika said softly.

"Was there something going on that I should know about?" He began to demand.

"No." She answered calmly.

"I want you to keep away from that American dog." He said angrily. "Has he done anything to you?"

"No Papa." She said sweetly. "He asked me to come back later because he was busy working."

"Well…" Mr. Muller said calming down. "Just be careful around him. There is something about him I do not trust."

"I am always careful Papa." Annika said softly reassuring him. "I have always been a good girl."

Mr. Muller's cold gaze softened and he smiled at Annika. She was right; she always performed her duties here at the inn flawlessly and never once gave her father any cause to worry. Occasionally men would come to the inn and try to seduce her, but Annika would always tell him about it and he would proceed to throw them out. Annika was a good daughter and would never do anything inappropriate.

"Come Papa." She said kindly. "I will make you something nice to eat."

The pair disappeared down the hallway; however on the opposite side of the door Wesker had heard their entire conversation. It appeared that Mr. Muller would be a small obstacle to his conquest. He had ways of dealing with troublesome parents, but part of that involved driving a wedge between them and exploiting his overprotective nature. The more he thought about how to win Annika over, the more his lust for her amplified. But if he was going to remain here for another week, time was short and he had to begin the process now.

About three hours later Annika found herself back in front of Wesker's door. She was both nervous and excited all at the same time, who knows what would greet her on the other side of the door when she knocked. Annika could not wait to see his gorgeous face once again and maybe get another sneak peak of his body. If Father knew what she was attracted to this man, he would go insane with rage, but she managed to persuade him that there was nothing going on, but she knew she couldn't keep this a secret from him for long, she had to control herself.

The strange part was she did not want to control herself this time. She liked being attracted to him and hoped that he was attracted to her. Putting aside all her hopes, fears, and anxieties; she took a deep breath and gently exhaled as she gathered as much courage as she could. Balling her fist up, Annika firmly knocked on the door. Wesker opened the door, smiled softly to her, and said "Come in Miss Muller."

Annika smiled and boldly walked into the room. Immediately she went over to the bed to make it, but much to her surprise, the bed was already made.

"Oh." She said sounding surprised. "You made your bed Sir."

"Oh yes." He said sitting down in front of his computer screen and typing on his laptop. "I made it a little while ago."

"Oh." She said sounding disappointed.

She looked around the room, but everything was as neat as a pin which further disappointed Annika.

"I guess you do not need anything." She said sorrowfully.

"You sound disappointed." Wesker said softly as he stopped typing, turned, and faced her.

"I…" Annika hesitated trying to conceal her disappointment. "I am just surprised Sir."

"Please call me Albert." Wesker said kindly. "My name is Albert Wesker, and I only did this because I overheard the conversation between you and your father earlier."

"You did?" She said sounding embarrassed. "I am so sorry; my father can be thoughtless sometimes."

"No, do not apologize." Wesker said thoughtfully. "He is just being protective of his beautiful daughter. He is being a good father."

Annika didn't say anything, but reddened at him saying that she was beautiful.

"I know he does not want you near the "American dog"." He said jokingly. "I want to do my part to not make your father worry."

"Well I do not think you are an "American dog"." Annika said sternly. "You are very kind to even consider my father's feelings."

Wesker smiled and turned back around to continue typing on his laptop.

"Maybe you could talk to my father?" She said. "You speak our language; you would be able to convince him more than anyone that not all Americans are dogs."

Wesker turned around to face her again. He couldn't help but smile at her earnest proposition; it was very sweet, yet very naive. This would be the perfect opportunity to begin his lusty pursuit. She already had his trust and now he would cultivate it further.

"I will try to speak with him." Wesker said softly. "I will do this just for you Miss Muller."

"You will?" She said sounding extremely elated. "I knew you were a good man."

"I am not." Wesker said feigning modesty. "I just want you to feel safe enough to work around me. You should work at a pace that is comfortable for you and not feel rushed or frightened around me."

"I do not feel frightened around you Sir."

"Please Miss Muller." He said pleasantly. "Call me Albert."

"Al-bert?" She pronounced slowly, trying not to butcher his name too much.

"Yes." He said. "That is my given name and I would be very happy if you called me Albert and not Sir."

"Albert." She said again. "I will call you Albert."

Wesker smiled to her and turned back around to continue work on his laptop, while Annika prepared to walk out of the room. But before she opened the door, she paused a moment.

"What does your name mean?" She questioned.

Wesker turned around and looked at her with a blank expression.

"You know what my name means." Annika said. "But what does your name mean?"

"Noble and bright." Wesker responded.

Annika smiled and said, "You are suitably named Albert."

Then she walked out of the room and closed the door behind her, while Wesker turned back to his computer and continued typing away. Seducing her, he thought, would be almost too easy.


	3. Part Thee- Stakeholder Identification an

Part Thee- Stakeholder Identification and Risk Mitigation

Night had fallen over as Wesker made his way to the inn's dining room. Normally, he would take his meals alone in his room and eat in peace. Being alone suited him just fine; there were no inane townspeople to make small talk with, there was no one else around making loud conversation, also there were no strange looks from unfriendly types; which after a while, does become annoying. Nonetheless, tonight was the beginning of his grand strategy, so he had to endure all those things which he abhorred.

Walking into the small dining room, he noticed a group of four men sitting at a table playing a rousing game of cards. At another table a group of four women working on a beautiful violet quilt. Noticing the females, Wesker went over to admire their work. Silently he watched them and the men paused to make sure the stranger didn't try anything funny with their women. Wesker looked at their stitching and he smiled to them brightly, the women smiled back and continued their stitching. After a few moments of watching them, Wesker began to speak to them in their native language, which made the women instantly warm up to him.

"You ladies have impeccable sewing skills." He complimented with a charming smile. "So much talent you all have and beauty."

The women giggled and continued to sew, while the men grumbled and continued with their card game.

"For whom are you nice ladies making this beautiful quilt for?" He asked.

"A young married couple." One of the older ladies said sweetly. "This is our wedding present to them."

"What a lovely gift for young people in love." He said kindly.

"What a kind young man you are." The older woman said. "What is your name young traveler?"

"Albert Wesker." He said taking her withered hand and kissing it gently. "What is yours kind lady?"

"Ekaterina Muller." She said. "I use to run this inn, before my sons and their wives took it over for me."

"What a beautiful name, for a beautiful lady." Wesker said. "And you are fortunate to have such kind family members."

"Surely you have a family of your own?" She asked. "A handsome young man such as yourself should be married with children."

"Regrettably, dear lady, no I do not." He said sorrowfully.

"Why not?" She pried.

"My future wife has not found me yet." He said softly. "But I can only hope that when she does find me, she will have a lovely mother such as you."

Ekaterina smiled and pulled out an empty chair for him to sit in right next to her. Wesker thanked her and spoke extensively while she and the other ladies continued to work on the quilt. The men, who were annoyed at the fact this American had come in and begun to flirt with their women, began to whisper amongst themselves about what to do.

"He is trying to seduce our women." One of the men said anxiously. "Look at him over there, no American is that friendly without wanting something."

"I agree Alexei." Another man said. "We have to stop him before something happens."

"Like what Misha?" Alexei asked.

"Like this…" Misha answered. "HEY AMERICAN!"

The women and Wesker all turned around to look at Misha and had a sour expression on his face. Wesker quickly sized up his detractor and made mental notes. This man was about six feet two inches, stocky, probably in his early fifties judging by his semi-wrinkled skin and fire red hair with streaks of white throughout. He also had the same ocean blue eyes as Annika as well as the bulbous nose, but his was much bigger, possibly due to having it broken a few times. Judging by is impetuous outburst, he was probably in a lot of fights during his youth which would explain why his nose was so greatly expanded.

Wesker continued to study his opponent a moment longer; he shared a lot of looks similar to Annika. Chances were this was her father; the other men at the table all had darker colored hair and eyes. This man had to be Annika's father, perhaps if he could recognize his voice from earlier. Wesker tried hard to remember the voice he had heard hours earlier, but was having difficulty recalling it, memory lapse was extremely exasperating for Wesker; with his superior intelligence he should be able to remember something as simple as the tone of someone's voice. But before his frustration could assail his conscience Misha began to speak again.

"You come over here and leave the women be!" Misha said speaking his best English.

With a gracious smile Wesker stood up and said kindly, "Please pardon me ladies."

Wesker gently moved the chair he was sitting on back to the empty table and confidently walked over to Misha and the other men playing cards. The men all glared at Wesker, but he was not fazed by their obvious contempt for him. He just stood in front of Misha and stuck out his hand for a friendly handshake.

"My name is Albert Wesker." He said speaking in their native language. "And I am sorry if I have somehow offended you."

Misha's blue eyes narrowed as he looked at the cocky American. He refused to shake the hand of an American swine.

"In our country men do not associate with women." He said coldly speaking English to him. "You sit with us and play cards, or go back to your room!"

"I would love to play cards with you, thank you for asking." Wesker said neither changing his tone nor switching his language to English. "What are you playing, Zsírozás?"

The other men at the table looked astonished at both his command of their dialect, as well as knowledge of the game they were playing. No foreigner had ever had such a commanding grasp of either language or culture. Wesker pulled up a chair next to one of the men and asked to be dealt into the game. Misha grumbled something to himself before sitting down and begrudgingly accepting Wesker into their game. Some of the men around the table could not help but snicker to themselves, that this foreigner had bested Misha. Family or not, Misha was always a bully, especially when it came to Americans and it was good to see there was someone willing to stand up to him.

As Wesker sat down and was dealt his playing cards, the other men paused for a moment and looked at Misha for guidance, when no guidance was forthcoming; Alexei offered his hand in a friendly handshake, eagerly Wesker accepted the kind gesture.

"I am Alexei." He said cordially. "That is my eldest brother Misha."

Wesker turned and looked at Misha, but the warm glance was not returned.

"He is a bit of hot-head, but he is my brother." Alexei said. "This is my other brother Vitali."

"How do you do?" Wesker said nodding kindly to the man across the table.

Reluctantly Vitali nodded back.

"My other brother Sevastian." Alexei pointed to a man sitting next to Vitali.

"How do you do?" Wesker said.

Sevastian shook Wesker's hand and greeted him kindly.

"And my youngest brothers who are twins; Pavel and Terenti." Alexei introduced.

Wesker and the twins all greeted each other warmly and then proceeded to begin their card game.

"I was not aware that you could play Zsírozás with this many people." Wesker kindly commented.

"You can play with four in teams of two people." Alexei said kindly. "But because there are so many of us, we just play separate games."

"Now that I have been dealt into this game, how will we be playing?" Wesker asked.

"We will be playing with teams!" Misha declared still speaking to Wesker in English. "The foreigner and Alexei play against Sevastian and me!"

"What about Vitali, Pavel, and Terenti?" Alexei questioned.

"They will play their own game!" Misha shouted.

The other men looked away and started to play their own game, while Misha slammed the card deck on the table. Not flinching, Wesker picked up his cards and looked at his hand, Alexei, Sevastian, and Misha all did the same, without saying a word.

"I am assuming you know how to play American?" Misha questioned in English.

"Yes I do." Wesker said speaking the native language.

"Then you know that Sevastian goes first, then you, then Alexei, then me?" Misha continued.

"Yes." Wesker answered calmly.

Taking another look at his hand, Wesker waited for Sevastian to throw out his first card.

"Ten." Sevastian said as he pulled out a ten of spades card and tossed it in the middle.

"Ten." Wesker said as he threw down a ten of hearts.

"Seven." Alexei said tossing down a seven of clubs.

Misha smiled and said boisterously, "TEN! You lose American!"

Wesker was unfazed by the loss and asked to play another round. Once the cards were shuffled and dealt, Wesker looked at his hand and waited for Sevastian to make the first move.

"Nine." Sevastian said.

"Nine." Wesker called.

"King." Alexei declared.

Misha hesitated for a moment and looked at his card in defeat. This was a bad hand, but would have to throw down the card anyway.

"Ace…" He said with less enthusiasm in his voice.

"I am sorry Mr. Muller." Wesker said gently. "But I am the victor this round."

Alexei couldn't help but smile and Sevastian was doing his best not to grin, but he too was mildly pleased at his older brother's loss to the American.

As the game continued Wesker continued to gain the respect of the Muller men, all except for Misha. He was definitely not one to be taken in by any foreigner, let alone an American one. His mistrust of them ran too deep and Wesker knew he was not going to easily persuade him to the contrary; so the best course of action was to placate the other family members, who seemed to instantly warm up to him, then get Annika to rebel against her father's stern ways.

After about an hour and a half of playing Zsírozás, Annika and a few more women walked the dining room to prepare the main table for dinner. When she walked in, Wesker's eyes immediately shifted to her; she was wearing a pale pink empire waist dress which was low cut and accented her beautiful breasts, while the rest of the dress draped delicately down her lovely frame. Before he could get too carried away by her lovely figure, also before Misha realized he was looking at his daughter, Wesker quickly diverted his gaze back to the cards in front of him and took another victory in the game.

"You are very good at this Mr. Wesker." Alexei said kindly.

"Thank you Alexei." Wesker replied. "It has been a long time since I have played Zsírozás, but I have quite enjoyed this tonight."

"Papa, uncles, dinner is served." Annika said sweetly.

Misha was the first to get up from the card table and rush over to his seat at the dinner table. The other brothers neatly put away the playing cards and score sheets before taking their places at the long dining room table.

"Mr. Wesker, please sit by me and my wife Liliana." Alexei said kindly.

Wesker nodded and took a seat next to Alexei and his wife sat right next to him. Much to his astonishment, Annika was seated right across from him and next to her father Misha.

"This looks good my daughter." Misha said hugging Annika tightly as she down next to him. "You are always such a good cook."

"You cooked all of this yourself Miss Muller?" Wesker questioned.

Annika did not quickly respond to his question, but deferred to her father first.

"Yes she did American." Misha said sternly still refusing to speak to Wesker in their native language. "Our young girls here in Edonia do not waste time going to school and "hangout" alone in public places. We teach them to be good wives and mothers."

"I understand Mr. Muller." Wesker responded refusing to give up speaking in the Edonian dialect. "I am just astonished that she made this much food for so many people all by herself."

"I had a little help." Annika said softly.

"ANNIKA!" Her father admonished as he pounded his fist onto the thick wooden table.

"I'm sorry father." She said timidly looking down at the table.

"I am astonished by Miss Muller's culinary talents." Wesker said quickly diffusing the tenuous situation. "And I thank her from the bottom of my heart for such a major undertaking."

Annika looked up briefly from the table and saw Wesker smiling brightly to her. Seeing him smiling at her made her heart pound rapidly in her chest. He was such a good and kind man; if only her father could see what she and everyone saw.

"I would like to make a toast." Wesker said picking up his full wine glass.

Everyone present, except for Misha, picked up their glasses and waited for Wesker's toast.

"To happy families, newfound friends, and talented daughters." Wesker said. "I am honored to be in such great company. Cheers."

Everyone clinked glasses together, while Misha dug into his meal and grumbled to himself. Things were going perfectly here, Wesker couldn't be more pleased. By the end of the week, he would be teaching Annika more than how to be a good wife and mother, he would be teaching her how to be a good lover and he would enjoy being her most penetrating instructor.


	4. Part Four- Initiating the Rift

Part Four- Initiating the Rift

It was close to one in the morning when Wesker finally retired to bed. He was exhausted and his head pounded from drinking too much Edonian vodka. That stuff was abysmal, almost on par with drinking a mix of stagnate water and turpentine. But it was well worth the brutal hangover and filthy aftertaste left in his mouth even after brushing his teeth.

Alexei and the matriarch, Ekaterina, were very fond of Wesker now, and with approval from at least Annika's grandmother, he could easily begin the process of seducing Annika. Getting her to succumb to his charms would no doubt be the best part of this entire experience, because the libations, conversation, and food certainly were the worst of it.

Pulling the covers over his head Wesker tried desperately not to let the effects of the hangover assail his senses. Turning to his left side, he closed his eyes and waited patiently to fall asleep. After a few brief moments of silence, a timid knock came to his door. Wesker moaned softly as he pushed the covers back and slowly sat up. No matter how slowly he moved, his head seemed to throb harder when he sat upright; it was practically unbearable to move, but he wanted to answer the door. Slowly and cautiously he got out of the warm soft bed, crossed the darkened room, walked to the door, and slowly cracked it open. Much to his surprise it was Annika.

"I am sorry to have disturbed you Albert." She said whispering softly. "But I wanted to thank you for trying to speak with my father."

"Oh it was nothing Miss Muller." He replied kindly. "Tried my best, but I cannot win him over."

"It was very brave of you to try and I wanted to thank you." She said sweetly.

"You are very welcome Miss Muller." He said kindly.

Annika smiled to Wesker brightly and he smiled back. He was so handsome and kind she thought briefly, she wanted to kiss his thin pink lips so desperately, and probably would have kissed him if the door was opened a little wider, but that would not be appropriate. Particularly considering that he was not wearing anything other than his undergarments.

"Is there anything else Miss Muller?" He said gently.

"I…" Annika stuttered she wanted to speak; there was so much she wanted to say to him.

"Are you alright Miss Muller?" Wesker questioned.

"May I come in?" She said almost inaudibly. As soon as she asked to enter his room her face flushed.

Wesker fought back the urge to smirk. This may be an excellent chance to gently coax her into his bed far sooner than he had anticipated. A golden opportunity such as this was too good to pass up, even with a splitting headache, but before he made the decision to bed her tonight, he had to see what events would take place once she entered his quarters.

"Yes Miss Muller." He said opening up the door and letting her inside.

"This is very inappropriate I know." Annika said timidly as she walked into the room and sat down in the desk chair. "Father would probably kill me if he knew I was here."

"I would protect you if your father tried anything like that." He said sternly as he closed the door and sat upon the soft bed.

Annika blushed and turned away from his gaze.

"You are always so nice to me Albert." She said looking down at her hands in her lap. "No tourist has ever been so kind to me or my family. I knew there were nice Americans and you are one of them."

Wesker did not respond, he just sat quietly and waited for her to continue.

"I am sorry my father is so direct." She continued. "He just has trouble trusting anyone outside of our town."

"That is understandable." Wesker said compassionately. "There are so many dishonest people in the world and he just wants to protect you from that."

"But I do not need to be protected; I need to be..." Annika hesitated to finish her thought.

"You need to be loved." Wesker finished her sentence for her.

Annika looked up at Wesker and her face turned dark red.

"I…" She hesitated again, but pulled herself together and answered. "I need to trusted, that is what I was going to say."

Annika turned away from Wesker's gaze and looked down at her lap. As soon as she was no longer looking at him her face returned to its normal alabaster complexion.

"Well Miss Muller," Wesker began. "It is a terrible thing that your father cannot trust you. If a father cannot trust his daughter, then he cannot call himself a good father."

"I suppose that is true." She said sorrowfully. "When you were my age, did your parents trust you?"

"I am a male, so it is a bit different." Wesker answered.

Annika sighed and looked down at her lap, defeated and hopeless; the tears began to drop from her ocean blue eyes.

"Listen." Wesker said as he stood up and wiped the tears from her cheek. Then he gently lifted her chin to look at her eyes. "I am sure you have always been a good daughter and your father knows it. But if you are to ever find happiness you are going to have to stand up to him."

"I could never…" She said turning away from his gaze.

Albert slowly removed his hand from her chin and gently caressed her cheeks.

"Such a caring and beautiful young lady you are." Wesker said softly as he slipped his fingers across her thin pink lips. "I know it will be hard, but if you ever want to be happy, you will have to speak up for yourself."

Annika was frozen in place. She couldn't believe that this man was gently caressing her face. His hands were so soft and warm; his words were so sincere. She felt like she was melting under his tender caress.

"I…" Annika said breathlessly.

"Do not speak." Wesker said softly. "Just think about what I said tonight."

Wesker slowly began to move his hands from her face, down her neck, to her shoulders. Annika's face flushed brightly and felt her entire body tremble at his touch. It felt so good, but at the same time it felt odd, almost like she should not be doing this; yet she did not want him to stop. Wesker continued to sensually move his hands from her shoulders down her arms, Annika practically convulsed from his tender caresses. Finally he moved to her hand and gently guided her up from the chair and pulled him close to her.

Annika's heart pounded wildly in her chest, it felt as if her heart were going to burst into a million pieces. She had never been so close to a man before and it was rather frightening. She was so close to him that she could smell his skin flawless white skin. Taking a deep breath she inhaled heady his aroma; his mouth smelled identical to mint with traces of vodka, but his skin had an earthy yet honeyed fragrance to it; his smell was intoxicating. Annika slowly exhaled, so she could keep this wonderful fragrance in her nostrils for just a few moments longer.

Annika paused and contemplated her actions and they were too scandalous. What if someone found out about this? The consequences were too terrible to contemplate. Nevertheless, Annika was happy and for one fleeting moment, she was not under her father's austere control; she was master of her own providence and it felt incredible.

Annika was enchanted and Wesker knew it. If he chooses to, he could bed her right now, but now was not the time to take full advantage of this situation. The hunt was just beginning and while he could strike now, it was best to wait a little while longer and anyway. The game was a pinnacle part, his favorite part actually, thus the game should be thoroughly enjoyed before the inevitable climax.

Annika was but an un-ripened piece of fruit that needed a little more nurturing before she could be plucked and devoured. Besides, with having a hangover, he knew he would not be at peak performance and he wanted to savor every delicate moment of tasting her saccharine nectar, and for that sobriety would be required. Tempting her would have to suffice for tonight; so he took his right hand and again slowly caressed her right cheek and lifted her head so he could stare into those dark blue eyes.

"Miss Muller." Wesker said gently. "I do not want you to be afraid. I know you are brave enough to stand up to your father."

"I am not…" She said shifting her gaze from his.

"Oh but you are." He interrupted. "You were brave enough to come here and thank me when you could have waited until morning."

Annika said nothing, but she did shift her gaze back to Wesker's penetrating eyes.

"I know you will do the right thing Miss Muller." He whispered to her. "Now, I must bid you good night before someone suspects you are here."

"Goo…" Annika stumbled over her words. "Good night Albert."

Wesker let go of Annika and walked over to the door to lead her out. She quietly walked to the threshold of the door and paused before walking through it.

"Is there something wrong Miss Muller?" Wesker asked.

Suddenly, Annika stood on her tip-toes and kissed Wesker on lips. It was a quick kiss, nothing passionate, just a sweet kiss like a child would give to a parent before going to bed.

"Thank you Albert." Annika said blushing brightly. "You are a good man. Good night."

Wesker wave as Annika left his room and he watched her closely as she disappeared down the hall. Once she was out of sight, Wesker gently closed his door and lay back down in his bed. Pulling the soft covers over himself again as he nestled his head into the fluffy pillow. His head ached terribly and he was completely exhausted, yet pleased. Things are progressing better than originally planned and he was certain that it would be no time at all before he would spend his nights with Annika.


	5. Part Five- Maximizing the Objective

Part Five- Maximizing the Objective

Five days had quietly passed at the Mountain View Inn. The blizzard had raged for the better part of a week dumping a little more than ten feet of snow onto the peaceful town of Menlick-Silavo. Sometime during the fourth afternoon, the storm showed signs of abating; on the fifth day blue skies and bright sunshine greeted everyone. But even though the snowy tempest was over, the storm left a disaster in its wake.

The homes around in the small city were practically rendered invisible they were so dreadfully snow covered. Roof tops more resembled birthday cakes covered in vanilla frosting, than places where people lived. Tree branches toppled to the ground, overwhelmed by the amount of frozen water on their branches. The small winding streets of Menlick-Silavo completely disappeared and were paved with an endless sea of blinding white snow. Even the Mountain View Inn was not spared the wrath of the storm. First story windows were packed over with snow. Doors leading to the outside would not budge, others were frozen shut. It would be awhile before anyone would be able to go anywhere.

It had been a very tiresome few days, but Wesker made the best of this terrible situation. He spent the majority of the week becoming quite a fixture around the Muller household. He would help Alexei and the other men with heavy duty chores such as filling fireplaces with wood and shoveling the coal into the furnace, so they wouldn't freeze to death. Wesker also hung around the women too; he could be seen helping them with their cleaning or sewing chores, much to the chagrin of the males in the family. They could not help but mock Wesker when he took a needle and thread in hand and began to sew a torn pair of britches or mend a curtain.

Also during these past five days, Misha began to grudgingly accept Wesker's presence; allowing him to work with his family, but that was only to keep the inn functioning during the worst of the blizzard. Regardless of how diligently Wesker worked or how respectful he was to everyone, Misha still did not trust him. He was American and Americans were always trouble. Additionally, Misha refused to speak to him in any language other than English. Edonian dialect should only be spoken by Edonians or those of Edonian descent he felt, and he would never converse with this foreigner in his native language. Besides, just speaking to him and allowing him to work with his family was as tolerant as Misha could stand.

But it wasn't just all work for Wesker during those days. He and Annika had grown to be very good friends and would speak often throughout the day. Most of the time their conversations would be under the watchful eye of Ekaterina, nevertheless Wesker and Annika were allowed to spend a little time together in the inn's tiny music room. She would play music on the piano while he sat quietly reading or watching her and applauding her attempts at making music.

Other times they would spend time together in the kitchen and he would watch her as she cooked. It was under Wesker's careful supervision that Annika somewhat improved her culinary skills. He taught her a lot about herbs and spices and how to make them enhance a meal and she was a quick learner, she used all the things he taught her for every meal; an unexpected benefit to this alliance and it made his dining experiences far more enjoyable.

In addition to teaching her how to cook, he was also teaching her some English, but those lessons had to be held when Misha was busy with other work around the inn. If he found out she was being taught English, he would almost certainly go mad with rage. But even with the limited English lessons Wesker would give her, she made progress with her English. She could speak a few sentences, enough to be able to carry a short conversation with any English speakers; so long as they didn't ask too many questions. Annika, while not as intelligent as Wesker, she possessed an enthusiasm for learning which made it a joy to teach her.

However, Wesker was growing rather exhausted of treating her so gently. He was now ready to bring their tender "friendship" to the next stage and he felt that she was ready enough to be taken. Over the past two days he had become a little more amorous with her; kissing her hand softly when no one was looking, writing encouraging notes to her during her English lessons, and even blowing little kisses to her when she passed his room at night. It was his hope that tonight he would bed Annika and nothing would dissuade him from this goal.

Walking into the kitchen where Annika was meticulously working, Wesker took his place at the small table and watched her. Annika was busy chopping the vegetables for tonight's main course. Wesker looked around to see if there were any family members present, but no one came into the kitchen at all. It wasn't surprising considering how much needed to be done now that the storm concluded. Seizing this rarest of opportunities, Wesker began to make small talk.

"What are you making for dinner tonight?" Wesker asked.

"Moussaka." Annika answered with a smile. "Grandmother requested it."

"Ah." Wesker said. "What meat will you be using?"

"Here in Edonia we use two different kinds of meat for this dish." She said looking up at Wesker for a moment. "We use beef and pork for the bottom layer, then potatoes for the next layer, and then the custard on top."

"Do you remember what spices you are going to use to season the meat?" Wesker questioned.

"Yes." She said. "Salt, pepper, paprika, and parsley."

"Very good Miss Muller." Wesker said kindly. "Those are essential ingredients for any meal."

Annika smiled happily. It always felt good when Wesker praised her or offered words of encouragement.

"I would like I help you?" Wesker asked.

"Of course you may." Annika said blushing brightly.

Wesker got up from his chair and walked over to the counter where Annika was working and helped her with anything she needed. They worked together quietly, hardly speaking to each other, except for the moments when Wesker would stop her and double check her spice content or when she would have him taste the food to make sure it was what he liked.

"How does this taste Albert?" Annika asked putting a spoon full of steaming food up to his face.

Wesker opened his mouth, he tasted and savored the meat, and finally he chewed it slowly before swallowing it all down.

"It is very good Miss Muller." He said kindly. "You have really blossomed as a chef."

"Thank you Albert." Annika said happily as her cheeks once again flushed.

As their cooking progress, so did their conversation with one another. They spoke about their day and the state of the city after the blizzard. According to something Wesker heard from Alexei, the two roads leading up to Menlick-Silavo were completely impassable; it would be an additional two weeks before the road workers could clear them, which would mean another two weeks at the inn before he could head to the capital.

"That would suit me just fine." Annika said.

"Why?" Wesker questioned.

"If they clear the roads then…" She hesitated.

"'_Then_' what?" Wesker pried gently.

"You will have to leave." Annika said softly, her dark blue eyes shifting down at the floor. "I do not want you to leave Albert."

This was his chance to pounce and he would not hesitate to take full advantage of this occasion.

"Annika." He said breathlessly turning to her and holding her tightly. "If I could, I would stay here with you always."

"You would?" She questioned with tears welling in her dark blue eyes.

"Yes." He said pulling her close to his chest. "I would."

"Oh Albert." She cried holding on to him tightly.

Wesker gently pushed her head close to his chest, mostly to cover the Cheshire cat grin he had on his face. This was almost too easy; he couldn't believe how much she had fallen for his charms in such a short amount of time. She really was young and naive. Wesker suppressed his utter delight; this moment was something out of a garish romance novel. And Annika eagerly jumped at the chance to play his heroine, while Wesker fully intended to play the part of the dashing protagonist for all it was worth. Tonight just may be the night he was waiting for with bated breath.

"Annika." He said softly. "I… I love you."

"I love you too Albert." She replied with tears in her eyes.

Wesker pulled Annika away from his chest and lifted her head up so she could look in her eyes. Then he kissed her tenderly on her pale pink lips, which were surprisingly soft. Annika's deep blue eyes closed and her heart pounded in her chest rapidly. She had never been kissed by any man. She had always dreamt about her first kiss; what it would be like and who it would be with. But she never expected it to be so divine. This was one of those kisses you see in a movie, long, warm, and full of passion. It felt so good. Her lips felt as though they were melting from his tender kiss. When he finished kissing her, Annika opened her eyes.

"Albert." She said breathlessly.

"Don't speak my love." He interrupted. "I want to savor this moment."

Annika quieted herself and nestled her face in Wesker's masculine chest. She once again was so close to him that she could smell his sweet skin. That aroma he had drove her crazy with desire. She wanted to kiss his lips over and over until she couldn't stand it any longer. He was so handsome and she was happy that he loved her as much as she did him.

"Annika, I love you so much. I cannot bear to be without you." Wesker said softly. "I want you to be my wife and live with me in America."

"Yes." Annika said without a moment's hesitation. "I will be your wife."

Wesker smiled again. Annika was on his hook, all that remained now was to reel her in.

"Listen to me carefully." Wesker said as he gently pulled her away from his chest to look into her sapphire blue eyes. "I want you to come to my room tonight. We have to discuss how we intent to tell your father."

"We should just tell him right now." Annika said.

"No." Wesker insisted. "We have to wait for the right moment. I know he will be very upset so we have to plan the best strategy to tell him."

Annika mulled over what Wesker said and she knew he was right. Father would be irate when he heard about her being in love, marrying, and leaving, especially with an American. It would be best if they waited to tell him. While she was deliberating, she could hear laughter and the sound of the women walking down the hallway toward the kitchen.

"Come to my room around midnight." Wesker whispered quickly before the others walked into the kitchen. "We will think of something to tell him, I promise."

Annika nodded her head and agreed to meet him in his room at midnight. Meer seconds before the ladies walked into the kitchen, Wesker and Annika let go of each other and resumed cooking as if nothing was going on between them.

"Hello Annika and Mr. Wesker." Ekaterina said as she walked in with two of Annika's aunts.

"Good afternoon Misses Muller." Wesker said politely. "Good afternoon ladies."

Ekaterina looked over at Annika whose face was red as an apple.

"You look flustered my dear." Ekaterina said staring at her grand-daughter strangely. "Did something happen?"

"No grandmother." Annika said softly. "I am fine."

"But your face is so red." Aunt Liliana remarked. "Are you feeling well?"

"It has been a very long day." Annika answered sweetly. "I feel a little tired."

Ekaterina looked at Annika and then turned to Wesker. She had her suspicions, but if something was indeed going on, she would never get it out of either of them. Hopefully it wasn't anything too serious, or Misha would have to be notified. But upon consideration, Ekaterina knew that Annika and young Mr. Wesker could be trusted, so it was probably nothing.

"Well, perhaps you should go and lie down in your room." Ekaterina said kindly. "I would not want you to get sick."

"Besides," Aunt Liliana chimed in. "You and Mr. Wesker have everything prepared so nicely, we can handle it from this point."

The women all agreed.

"Well." Annika said reluctantly. "I will go if you are sure?"

"Of course we are sure." Liliana said cheerfully. "You go and rest until dinner."

Annika took off her apron and began to walk out of the kitchen. Wesker continued to cook with the other women as if nothing was going on; it amazed her how he could be so reserved and nonchalant in these kinds of circumstances. She looked back at him one more time then quietly exited the room. She was scared, but she agreed to meet her future husband in his room tonight. Her only hope was for them to find a way to explain their love to her father without him going too crazy. But no matter the outcome, she was happy that Albert loved her dearly, so there was no problem that could not be solved because they were in "love".


	6. Part Six- Acquisition of an Objective

Part Six- Acquisition of an Objective

It was a little after midnight at the Mountain View Inn. Outside the bright pale light of a full moon reflected off the snow, and completely illuminated the midnight sky. The sound of wind whistled past windows and blew tiny flecks of snow around from one building to another, before resting against a warm window pane and melting into small droplets that slid down the glass and onto the window sill, only to re-freeze into tiny beads that looked like diamonds. It was indeed an icy cold and blustery night at the inn. With nothing to do around the inn until daybreak, the entire Muller clan retired to their bedchambers early and was silently enjoying a peaceful sleep. All, that is, except for Annika who was pacing back and forth in front of Wesker's room.

Annika was excited, but nervous. How would she ever be able to convince her father that marrying Mr. Wesker was a good choice? There was no way her father would ever approve of their union, no matter how much in love they claimed to be. He hated Americans bitterly and nothing anyone said or did could convince him to the different. Hopefully, Albert would able to come up with some way to convince him to the contrary, because Annika knew he would never accept this marriage.

With a sigh, Annika stopped pacing and stood in front of Wesker's door, this was a conversation she knew they must have if they were going to proceed, but she dreaded to even think of it. Clasping her right hand tightly to the knot of her light pink shawl that was tied around her shoulders, Annika knocked on the door with her left hand and waited for Wesker to let her in. After a moment or two, Wesker appeared at the door and Annika stared at him with a worried gaze.

"This must really be weighing on your mind heavily." He said softly.

Annika walked into his room and sat down in the desk chair, while Wesker closed and locked the door behind her; then he walked over to where she was sitting and kneeled down next to her and gently caressed her face.

"I…" Annika hesitated. "I am very worried Albert."

"I know you are." He answered. "I could hear you pacing outside my door."

Annika looked down at her lap; she was embarrassed.

"If you cannot accept my proposal I understand." He said compassionately. "I know how much you could not bear to anger your father."

"I want to be your wife." She said with tears falling from her deep blue eyes. "I just don't want to hurt my father."

Wesker stood up and gently pulled Annika up out of the chair. Then he held her tightly in his arms, while Annika began to sob softly, clutching on to him tightly.

"Listen," He began softly. "I love you. I want you. But if you cannot make a choice, then please, just forget I ever asked you to marry me. I would understand if you choose your family over me. "

Annika stopped sobbing and looked at Wesker. He had that normal blank emotionless look he always had and it made her sad. She knew her inability to make a decision must have been terribly painful for him to endure. She didn't want to hurt him or father, but it was an impossible situation. Someone was going to be hurt. Annika looked into Wesker's eyes and she began to tremble.

"I love you Albert." She said softly. "I want to be with you."

"I am so happy to hear you say that Annika." He said sweetly.

Annika stood on her tip-toes to reach Wesker's mouth to give him a passionate kiss. He could not have been more elated by this turn of events, now was time for his plans to reach their zenith. While not breaking their tender kiss, Wesker slowly began to move Annika to his bed. His motions were so gradual and slight, that she did not realize they were near the bed until they sat down upon it. Wesker continued to kiss Annika slowly and passionately, gently probing her warm wet mouth with his tongue.

"I love you so much Albert." Annika whispered breathlessly between kisses.

"I love you too Annika." Wesker whispered as he slowly laid her down upon the bed.

Not terribly fazed by Wesker placing her on the soft mattress, Annika continued to enjoy being kissed slowly and lovingly by Wesker. His strong body over top of hers sent chills down her spine, while his right hand gently caressed face, she felt loved. As the minutes progressed, Wesker began to slowly unknot her pink shawl, and then focused on the buttons of her long white nightgown.

"What are you doing?" Annika questioned.

Wesker shushed her and then replied, "I am giving myself to you."

"I do not understand?" Annika said.

"Please." He said in an unyielding voice. "Let me make you feel good."

Annika was confused, but she trusted Wesker and wanted so much for him to be happy; so she let him continue with unbuttoning her nightgown. Wesker, on the other hand, was ecstatic. His plan was about to come to fruition and Annika would finally be his. Tonight would be a wonderful reward for enduring all the setbacks that had occurred over the last week or so. He relished this moment and would savor his victory until his lust abated.

One button, two buttons, three buttons… Wesker worked quickly to undress Annika; to finally behold the splendor of her full plump breasts; it was one of the many things he was looking forward to. Eight buttons, nine buttons, ten buttons… He was going as fast has he could to disrobe Annika. Thirteen buttons, fourteen buttons, fifteen buttons… He was finally close to nearing the last three. He felt like a child at Christmas time, eager to unwrap his presents and relish playing with them the whole night through. So in no time at all, the three remaining buttons were loose and he pulled back her soft white cotton nightgown.

At last before him were Annika's bare breasts and her bosom were just as he suspected, perfectly ripened and had a lovely color. Her skin was a pale pink as were the bulging mounds that made up her breasts; but her nipples are areolas were very dark almost cherry red color and looked every bit as succulent. Immediately, his hot mouth found their way to her gorgeous mounds.

Annika yelped as Wesker's hot mouth and moist tongue gently suckled her sensitive nipples. Her body was trembling, she was scared.

"Please Albert." She begged. "Please don't…"

"Am I hurting you?" He asked looking into her eyes dark blue eyes.

"N…" Annika hesitated. "No. But this is not…"

"Then please," Wesker said interrupting her and preparing to nuzzle his head back into her full bosom. "I want to continue to make you feel good."

Annika's soft yelps gradually turned to moans of pleasure. Again, Albert was right; he was making her feel good, very good. But there was something very wrong about this; she was not sure why it felt so wrong. He loved her and she loved him, so perhaps this is what people in love do with each other.

Wesker savored her fresh lovely breasts, working on them for a very long time, but alas, it was time to leave the perfect majesty of her womanly mounds and move on to a more sensitive place. Slowly, he moved his hands down her chest, past her belly-button, and stopping at her lower abdomen. He placed his large warm hands over her lower abdomen and teased the hyper sensitive place between her pelvis and her lower stomach. Annika practically went into convulsions from is touch, which thrilled him immensely, so he continued to tease this tender place on her body, sending chill after chill up and down every fiber of her being.

When he grew bored of teasing her, he gingerly slipped his hands into her soft cotton panties, past the soft hairs that covered the outer folds of her womanhood, and down to her slit. Parting her moist folds, Wesker began to stimulate her most delicate bud.

"What…" Annika could barely get the words to escape her lips. "What are you doing?"

Wesker kissed her passionately on the lips and answered, "I am being a good husband to you."

"B… But…" Annika was practically paralyzed and could barely speak, but she managed to finish her thought. "But we… Are not yet… Married Albert..."

"But we will be." He said rubbing her secret bud faster. "You want to be a good wife to me?"

"Ye… Yes…" She barely answered.

"Then you must let me do this." He said rubbing a little faster than before.

Wesker continued to focus his attentions on Annika's delicate bud, while Annika lay there shaking and moaning wildly. All her life, she had never felt anything like this before. She was shivering like she was cold, but her body felt like it was on fire. She felt like a mass of quivering jelly, yet she also felt like she could melt into a massive pool of water. She felt like she wanted to scream and runaway, but it also felt too good to ask him to stop.

"Al…" She sighed. "Albert…"

Wesker did not say anything; he continued to stimulate her driving her to what was her first orgasm. When she was finished quivering Wesker kissed her gently and tenderly stroked her lovely red hair. She had a dazed look in her dark blue eyes and she still panted, trying desperately to catch her breath. Once she had recovered somewhat, Wesker shot her a wicked grin as he slowly pulled her white panties down her creamy thighs, to her knees, past her ankles, over her toes, and then tossed them into a crumpled heap on the floor. Annika tried to cover her womanhood with her hands, but he moved her hands out of the way so he could see.

"Please do not look at me there." She whimpered feeling embarrassed at him gazing at her nudity.

"Do not be ashamed Annika." Wesker said softly. "You are beautiful."

Annika's face turned completely crimson.

"Oh my poor girl." He said once again caressing her face. "Perhaps you would feel less embarrassed if I were undressed too."

Without hesitation, Wesker stood up and undressed for Annika. First he unbuttoned his shirt, allowing it to fall off his broad shoulders and down to the warm wooden floor. Then he unbuckled his pants and removed the belt and gently placed that onto the floor. Finally he came to his dark slacks. He playfully removed the hook and slowly unzipped the zipper. He clasped the pants tightly and stared at Annika, who was timidly looking at him. He smiled to her and let his pants and boxer shorts fall to his ankles; all of his manly charms appeared before her.

Annika had never in her life seen an undressed man before. She always wondered secretly what a man would look like with no clothes on, and now she had her answer. Wesker's manhood stood completely erect and it was long as well as thick; it looked as if it was pulsating with desire for her. Annika didn't know what to do? She was still embarrassed that she was naked and she really felt awkward now that he was nude as well. Everything felt as though it was spiraling violently out of control. Something in the back of her mind was urging her to stop, but something else was urging her to continue. She did not want to displease Wesker, she loved him and trusted him, and she knew he would never lead her astray. Having convinced herself to continue, Annika successfully fought off the impulse to stop. She just submissively lay in bed and waited for Wesker to come to her.

Wesker stepped out of his garments and went back over to Annika. He could tell that she was confused and a little frightened, so he kissed her gently on the lips to reassure her.

"You have nothing to be ashamed of my dear." He whispered softly in her ear. "Now we are equal."

Wesker's lust was profound; it was time to indulge in carnal debauchery. He began to gently lay her on the mattress. When she was down, he moved his hands up to her face and he looked at her. A great beauty she was not, but her body was lovely; a perfectly shapely form designed to deliver pleasure. That body will serve to quell his rampant lust and frustration tonight. Softly tracing her frame with his hands, Wesker moved down her body slowly once again sending Annika into convulsions. When he reached her milky thighs, he used both his hands to part them. Moving slowly, Wesker climbed on top of Annika and positioned himself at the entrance of moist valley.

"I love you Annika." Wesker whispered softly.

"I love you too Albert." She replied shakily.

Slowly, as to not cause her too much distress, Wesker slid into the first part of her warm delicate opening. Annika's eyes bulged as his manhood parted her tight slit; she immediately tried to push him off of her, to no avail.

"It hurts." She cried. "I don't like this."

"It's ok Annika." Wesker groaned. "I will go slowly."

He pushed himself a little deeper inside her and was momentarily halted by the barrier of her innocence. Wesker grinned to himself, her innocence was about to be shattered and she would no longer be a pure and virtuous child; she was about to become a sensual woman. Pressing for as tenderly as he could, Wesker nudged the barrier a tiny bit before it gave way completely. Tears streamed from Annika's eyes, the pain of becoming a woman was difficult for her to bear. She wanted to scream loudly, but if father caught her with him like this, he would kill the both of them without hesitation; so she sobbed silently and endured the agony of becoming a woman.

Wesker continued to slowly pull himself deeper inside her. She was so tight, that it was almost painful for him as well, but it also felt very good. Being with a virgin took an extraordinary amount of self-control and restraint; very few men could handle the friction without expelling their lust too quickly. But Wesker was in complete control of his body and he was determined to fulfill his desires slow and methodically, then, and only then would he be satisfied enough to reach climax.

Seconds turned to minutes, as Wesker thrust deeply inside Annika. She was no great lover, but with time and under his tutelage, she possessed the ability to become a great lover. She had a natural ability to be submissive, which was very appealing to him. Annika even had decent control of her internal muscles, which made taking her enjoyable. These are little bonuses that would serve him well for the remainder of his time in Menlick-Silavo. Over the next two weeks, his new objective would be to get her to expand her carnal awareness and crave his touch.


	7. Part Seven- Convergent Thinking

Part Seven- Convergent Thinking

The days passed as only as they can at the Mountain View Inn, and for Wesker, that was painfully slow. Each day that he endured in Menlick-Silavo filled him with disgust. The work crews moved at a snail's pace to clear the dual roads that eventually lead to the capital. This was most frustrating part of this waiting game and Wesker desperately wished they could work faster. Far too much time had gone by and each day he spent imprisoned here, was another day wasted, and another moment that he could not continue with his research back in Raccoon City. At least once daily he would check with the men of the Muller clan to find out if there was any major progress and each day they would say just a little. Deep down he figured a little progress was better than none at all, so he would just spend the days as he had been, reading Edonian literature and assisting with anything the Muller's needed.

Despite the endless series of delays there was a silver lining to this entire scenario, and that silver lining was Annika. Every day they carried on as normally as they could. He still continued to help her cook, endured her piano playing, and speak pleasantly with each other throughout the day. However at night, she would come to his bed and submit to his base desires. As each night passed, he would be less gentle with Annika and more forceful and domineering. Again, Wesker was mindlessly fornicating with Annika, pushing beyond all her limits. This time he had her against the wall in a standing position, with one leg being supported by his strong right arm, while her other leg strained to stay on the floor.

"Albert." Annika moaned breathlessly.

He said nothing and continued to thrust deeply inside her. Annika tried to keep up with him, but he was moving so hard and fast that is was very difficult to keep up with his wild movements. Annika was completely spent, she wished that he would hurry and finish, but she knew this was just the beginning of their long night of debauchery.

"Annika," Wesker groaned. "I am very deep inside you now."

"Please don't…" She said softly.

"I want you to see how deep inside you I am." He said.

Wesker stopped thrusting a moment to give Annika a chance to look down at his swollen member deep inside of her, but Annika was too embarrassed to look.

"I said to look Annika." He demanded.

But she still did not look down which displeased Wesker immensely. He was astonished that she disobeyed his orders. She had to pay for her insubordination; so he began to thrust extremely hard inside Annika.

"Albert…" She squealed in agony. "You are hurting me. Please stop."

"Then look down Annika." He said coldly.

Annika had tears in her dark blue eyes, she couldn't believe he would hurt her, but she also knew she was not being a good wife when she disobeyed his command the first time. Submissively she looked down to see how far Wesker was buried inside her. It was so humiliating to actually see his manhood moving in and out of her; this was not something a good girl like her should observe. It looked like some kind of perverse magic trick. The way he was half inside her then with each deep thrust it would completely disappear into her, it was too embarrassing. She really wanted to stop looking and was praying she wouldn't have to look for much longer.

Meanwhile, Wesker smiled wickedly as he watched her face as he moved in and out of her. She looked like she was embarrassed, but he did not care. He wanted her to see his sexual prowess with her own eyes, to feel it was not enough. Besides she should be honored that someone like her was chosen to participate in his carnal expertise. Her modesty displeased him greatly, but the night was still young. In the last few nights he worked tirelessly to expand her boundaries and get her to enjoy the intense sensuality of deviant fornication, yet she still held on tightly to her prudish ways. Wesker figured with few more nights in his bed, as well as few more hard lessons like this one, and she would be eager to submit to anything he commanded.

"It's it beautiful Annika?" He groaned deeply as he continued to thrust. "You are a good wife."

Annika looked up at Wesker and she smiled feebly. Wesker smiled back as he continued to plunge inside her. Soon he felt that powerful surge over take his body, it was time for a release. He thrust deeply inside Annika as she grabbed shoulder and held on tightly; finally, the first round was over. He slowly disengaged her slick warm womanhood and kissed her softly on the lips before leading Annika to the bed where they both lay down to catch their breath in the aftermath of such rigorous lascivious activity.

Lying on the soft mattress silently, Wesker gently caressed Annika to reassure her of his devotion, but this time she was not as easily consoled as before, because she moved away from him.

"What is wrong Annika?" He questioned.

"You really hurt me Albert." Annika said. "I did not like that."

Wesker moved close to her and said, "Oh my poor little Annika, I did not mean to hurt you so terribly."

"You were cruel." She said creeping to the edge of the bed.

Wesker wanted to put an end to this foolishness; there was much more in store for her so he had little patience for her pouting and whining. He grabbed her and pulled her close to him. Annika struggled to pull away from him, but he was far stronger than she was, so she had no choice but to give in.

"Annika," He said brushing the matted strands of crimson hair off her alabaster shoulders and kissing them softly. "I just wanted to show you how much I love you."

"I know you love me Albert." She conceded. "And I love you too, but it was just so painful…"

"I'm sorry." He interrupted. "I promise I will be gentle with you from now on."

Annika squirmed to turn around and look at Wesker.

"Do you accept my apology?" He asked.

She looked at him and he seemed sincerely sorry, besides, if they were to be husband and wife, she would have to learn to forgive him and make peace when they disagreed.

"Yes." She said smiling and nuzzling into his burly chest. "I forgive you."

Wesker took his hands lifted her face from his chest so he could kiss her passionately on the lips. This action caused his member to swell with anticipation and it wasn't long before their fornication began for a second round.

The next morning, Wesker began his day as he always did; an hour and a half of exercises followed by a nice warm shower. This morning too, he had to do a little bit of trimming to his blonde hair. It was growing a little too long for his tastes so he decided to give himself a shape up until he could leave Menlick-Silavo and find a qualified barber to properly style his hair. After his morning evolution was complete, he dressed and prepared to spend yet another dreadful day with the Muller clan. While he was putting on his shoes, there was a knock at his door. With a small sigh, he got up and answered the door, much to his surprise it was Liliana standing there.

"Good morning Mrs. Muller." He said to her.

"I am sorry to disturb you Mr. Wesker." She said with a sense of urgency in her voice. "But you have an urgent telephone call at the front desk."

"Yes." He said. "I will come and answer."

Liliana walked down the hall with Wesker following behind her. He was surprised that the communications were up and running before the roads where; apparently there was some intelligent life in Menlick-Silavo.

Shortly after he arrived at the Mountain View Inn, the blizzard had rendered telephone communications useless; he barely was able to get a message to the higher-ups at Umbrella about his delay before the line went dead. Umbrella must be in a panic at this stage. Practically two weeks stuck in this town with no hope of leaving for another week, no one could have foreseen this and knowing how paranoid they got, surely they thought he had absconded with the money he was sent to deliver to the new Edonian government. This, more than likely, was not going to be a pleasant conversation.

Liliana pointed to the telephone receiver that was sitting on the front desk, Wesker picked up the receiver he began to speak.

"Hello." He said.

"Good morning Mr. Wesker." The male voice on the other side of the receiver said.

"Good morning Mr. Spencer." Wesker replied instantly recognizing the voice on the other end of the line.

"It is good to finally speak with you." He said. "I know telecommunications in that part of Edonia are sketchy at best right now."

"Indeed Sir." Wesker said.

"Tell me," Spencer said. "When will you be able to leave this town you're in?"

"In about another week," Wesker responded. "The two roads leading out of town are still impassable via car."

"I'm assuming there isn't a rail system there." Spencer prodded.

"No Sir, there is not." Wesker said coolly.

"Well do you know if there is a heliport in the town?" He questioned.

"I'm not sure." Wesker answered. "I would have to ask the inn keeper about that."

"Do find out, and I will verify with my team here." He said. "That way we can send a helicopter for you from our Caucasus Laboratory facility. It shouldn't take but a few hours to reach you. We wanted to send one sooner, but there was no way to get in contact with anyone in that town until now."

Wesker was not shocked by Spencer's statement. The entire town had been paralyzed by this blizzard. The week before was nothing but white-out conditions, making visibility non-existent. This week was spent trying to dig out and restoring Menlick-Silavo's rudimentary infrastructure. It was a monumental task for those whose responsibility it was to oversee each job and everyone was overwhelmed.

"Thank you very much Mr. Spencer." Wesker said not breaking his cool tone. "I look forward to departing when the chopper arrives."

"As soon as we've confirmed a helipad site we will send someone to get you immediately." He said. "I trust you will be ready."

"Very good Sir." Wesker said.

"Good day to you Mr. Wesker." Spencer said. "And I look forward to hearing about your meetings with the Edonian government soon."

"Yes Sir." Wesker said. "Once I reach the Edonian Capital, I will notify you and begin talks with them immediately."

"Good." Spencer said eagerly. "We've had many too delays; at no fault of your own Mr. Wesker. It's just that the sooner we can commence talks the better."

"Agreed Sir." Wesker said. "I will prepare to depart."

"Yes." Mr. Spencer said. "My team is already in the process of locating a suitable landing site and I will have them dispatched in by 1400 hours Edonian Standard time. I will call you about two hours before they reach landfall."

"Thank you Sir." Wesker said. "I will look forward to your call."

Wesker hung up the phone and was elated at this sudden turn of events. He had an easy exit from this hell hole and it would be much sooner than he had anticipated. Wesker did an about face and went back to his room to pack his belongings. As he arrived to his door, he noticed it was open. It must be Annika to clean his room and change the linens for the day. Closing the door as he entered the room, he saw Annika and bade her a good morning, then he went over to the closet that held his suitcase and pulled the large black bag out.

"What are you doing?" She said looking at him astonished.

"I am packing." He said walking over to the drawers and pulling out his belongings to pack them.

"Bu… But…" Annika stammered. "I thought the roads were still blocked?"

"They are." He answered. "But I just got a call from my boss and he says the company is sending a helicopter to pick me up."

"What about me?" Annika asked looking at him in earnest. "Aren't you going to take me with you?"

Wesker stopped packing at looked at Annika for a moment. He contemplated telling her the truth that he didn't love her and had no intentions of marrying her; however, if another calamity struck and the helicopter could not extract him, then he would be without a bedmate for a week and possibly have an irate father to deal with. That was a hassle he very well could do without. Wesker made the decision to continue to play the role of the dashing hero once more. At best this charade would last for a couple more hours, at worst another week; but either way, it was in his best interest if it continued for however long he was trapped here.

"I want to." He said sweetly. "But I am conducting sensitive ambassador work for my company and I am expected to arrive alone once I get to the capital."

"When will you be back?" She asked fighting back the tears in her eyes.

"Probably two weeks." He said sternly. "But I am not sure. I have a lot of meetings and depending on my progress I may return to you sooner."

Annika looked crushed.

"Don't be sad Annika." He said softly. "When I am finished with my business at the capital, I will come back for you and take you with me to America."

"You promise Albert?" She pleaded.

"Of course I do." He said in his most reassuring voice.

No matter how sweet his tone it did little to comfort Annika. Her stomach clenched and a knot welled in the back of her throat. She was on the verge of tears, but held back, she didn't want Albert to feel guilty. Annika knew the time would eventually come where he would have to leave, but she did not think it would come so quickly. She naively thought she could convince him to stay here with her and her family, but she knew there would be nothing to keep him here. Sensing how upset she was, Wesker went over and held her tightly. Annika sobbed softly in his warm burly chest.

"I will be back for you Annika." Wesker whispered. "I promise."

Annika did not hear him; she was too consumed by her own sorrow to hear what he said. Try as she may to believe Wesker, she could not help shake this overwhelming feeling of dread. Perhaps it was a natural response to his sudden announcement or maybe she feared for his safety, but either way, Annika had a feeling she would never see him again.


	8. Part Eight- The Unexpected Aftermath

Part Eight- The Unexpected Aftermath

The sun was slipping over the mountain horizon, ushering in a chilly night in Menlick-Silavo. The streets and sidewalks that only a few weeks ago were completely incased in icy cold snow were now clear and easy to walk through. Pretty paper lanterns strung from one building to another sparkled brightly as the sunny day yielded to a starry night. The town of Menlick-Silavo was playing host to a small winter festival and was now bustling with many different tourists who were busy enjoying the different activities around the tiny hamlet. After such a horrendous storm, it was good to see the streets were full of life and excitement again.

Time had marched onwards and a month had gone by since Wesker's sudden departure from the Mountain View Inn. The first few days he were gone seemed strangely empty, but gradually life at the inn returned to normal. Because of the winter festival, the Mountain View Inn was full of patrons so there was no time to contemplate the impact of his hasty departure. It seemed like those tranquil quiet days during the storm were all but a distant memory.

Despite how exciting and busy life at the inn was, Annika could scarcely keep up with everyone's demands. She was physically exhausted and wanted to spend the day sleeping instead of cooking and cleaning. Also her stomach felt sick, very sick. Several times in the morning she was overwhelmed by the normally pleasant aroma of her grandmother's cooking and wretched violently for about five minutes at a time. Then throughout the day, a tide of nausea would wash over her and threaten to send her over the brink once more. With each passing day it became more and more difficult to endure everyone's growing demands and this sudden illness, especially without her darling Albert by her side to cheer her on.

The evening was in full swing at the inn and Annika was struggling to help her grandmother prepare tonight's main course for dinner. The wafting aromas from the various meats and vegetables permeated the air and made her stomach churn violently in disgust. Trying her best to control the oncoming surge of nausea, Annika muddled through most of the preparation, but as the meal cooked in pots and boiled in pans the aromas became too intense and triggered something awful in her stomach. She felt as though she was hurdling down a steep cliff at a very intense speed with nothing to stop her; suddenly all the color drained from her face.

"Are you all right Annika?" Ekaterina asked recognizing the color flushing from her granddaughters face.

"Ye…" Annika began.

But before she could answer, she turned and ran out of the room to the bathroom closest to the kitchen and began to vomit. Something was dreadfully wrong and she knew it, but what could it be she wondered? Pulling herself together a short while later, Annika walked back into the kitchen and practically collapsed onto a nearby chair and laid her head on the hard wooden table. Her grandmother walked over to her with concern for her granddaughter and she began to stroke her long fire red hair.

"Poor girl." She said tenderly. "Are you sick? Let me feel your head."

Annika lifted up her head and her grandmother touch her brow.

"You don't feel warm." She said.

Annika did not answer.

"You look terrible though." Ekaterina said compassionately as she looked at her pale grandchild. "Why don't you go to your room and lie down. If you are this sick the rest would do you good."

"But what about dinner?" Annika said softly. "I have to help you."

"Do not worry about me child." She said. "I can manage on my own, you need to rest and feel better."

Annika got up from the chair and slowly began to make her way upstairs to her bedchamber. Opening the door to her room, Annika slowly ambled in and practically collapsed into her bed. She was unbelievably exhausted and her eyes automatically closed as soon as her head hit the pillow. About two hours later, there came a knock on Annika's door. She barely opened her eyes; was determined not to answer it.

"Annika it's me." A girl's voice said opening the door a little bit to peek into the dimly lit room.

Annika lifted her head off the pillow to see her closest friend, Kazia, walking into the room. Kazia and Annika had spent practically their entire lives together, they were virtually sisters they were so close. When they were together, their families referred to them as Snow White and Rose Red, because Kazia had long raven black hair and dark grey eyes while Annika had long crimson red hair and dark blue eyes. When Kazia walked into the room, she noticed the state that her friend was in, so she quickly took off her thick snow boots and climbed in bed next to Annika. Snuggling close to her friend, Kazia began to gently stroke Annika's soft hair.

"Hello Kazia." Annika said almost inaudibly.

"I talked to your grandmother." She said. "She told me you were sick."

"I feel terrible." Annika answered feebly.

"Do you need me to call my father over to check on you?" She asked.

Kazia's father was the primary physician in Menlick-Silavo also very close to the Muller family, due to the close relationship between Kazia and Annika. He considered himself to be Annika's surrogate father and would always look after her when she got sick.

"I do not think I need to see a doctor." Annika answered.

"Then what is the matter?" She asked.

Annika began to list all the symptoms that she was going through, when she was finished Kazia looked at her astonished. These symptoms sounded familiar, but it did not make sense. All her symptoms pointed to being pregnant, that was impossible. There was no way Annika could be pregnant, was there? She needed to ask Annika a few questions to make absolutely certain the symptoms matched her idea.

"Annika have you had your menstrual cycle at all recently?" Kazia asked directly.

Annika stopped and thought about it thoroughly. When she really contemplated it, she realized it had been sometime since she had a monthly bleeding. It was now mid-February and she had not bled since December which was strange. She never missed a menstrual cycle since it began three years ago.

"No I have not." She answered sounding confused. "That is very strange."

"Annika." Kazia said looking at her with a stern glance. "This is very important and I need you to answer me honestly.

"I will." Annika answered.

"Have you been with a boy?" Kazia asked firmly.

"What do you mean?" She asked not moving from her prone position.

"Have you been having sex Annika?" Kazia whispered.

"You can't say that word." Annika said sounding embarrassed.

"Well, have you?" Kazia prodded.

"I…." Annika started timidly.

Kazia gave Annika a stern look and she immediately blurted out everything that took place when Wesker was staying at the Mountain View Inn. Kazia looked shocked, because Annika never showed interest in any of the tourists that came here, so it seemed peculiar that this one could seduce her so easily. She was also surprised because she knew how strict Mr. Muller was and his policy on having American's around, so it seemed virtually impossible that any of that could have taken place under his roof without his knowledge.

"Oh Annika." Kazia said sorrowfully. "Have you considered that you may be…?"

"What?" Annika asked innocently.

"You may be with child." Kazia said in a whisper.

Annika went white as a sheet. The thought that she may be carrying Albert's child never crossed her mind even once. But if it was true, father would probably kill her. Upon contemplating the scenario Annika began to cry hysterically, while Kazia did her best to try to console her.

"Listen." Kazia said taking control of the situation. "We do not know for certain that you are pregnant. Tomorrow, I will stop by and I will bring you a pregnancy test and we will find out for certain."

Kazia got up from the bed and prepared to leave.

"No!" Annika said still half hysterical with fear. "Please do not leave me. I do not want to be alone."

Kazia couldn't bear to see her friend so distraught, so she sat back down on the bed and quietly held Annika until she stopped shaking and crying.

"What do you intend to do if you are pregnant Annika?" Her friend asked.

"I will go to the Capital find Albert." She said with a hint of determination in her voice. "He is the father, he should know about our child."

"But he left and has not been back." Kazia said.

"He said he would come back for me." Annika answered quickly. "He promised me and I believe him."

"What makes you think he is even still here in Edonia?" Kazia asked.

"I saw him on the news today." She said. "The report said that the American Ambassador would be enjoying another few days here in Edonia before departing for the US on Sunday."

"Are you sure it was him they were speaking of?" Kazia said skeptically.

"I know it was him." Annika insisted. "I am sure of it."

"Well," Kazia said. "If you say it was him, then I won't doubt you. But if he is at the Capital, how do you plan on getting there? It is very far from here."

"Albert left his automobile here." She answered. "I can take his vehicle and drive it to the Capital."

"Do you even know how to drive Annika?" Kazia asked.

"I've seen my father do it lots of times." She answered. "I am sure I could figure it out."

Kazia looked at Annika as if she was completely insane. Without knowing how to operate an automobile, there was no way she could safely drive to the Capital all by herself. At the same token there was also no other way for her to get to the capital without a vehicle of some sort. Perhaps if they took the vehicle and practiced a little before making the attempt, maybe she could get to the Capital safely. Kazia immediately shook the thought from her head. She needed to be the rational one, so the best course of action would be to see if Annika was actually pregnant. Once they knew then they could decide their next course of action.

"We will figure everything out tomorrow." Kazia said calmly.

Annika rested her face on Kazia warm lap and stared quietly at the fire burning in her fireplace. Meanwhile Kazia's mind raced wildly. She was scared, scared for Annika and did not know what to do for her. Judging by the symptoms she had described she was most definitely pregnant, and with a foreigner's child no less. Even worse Annika was only sixteen years old; Mr. Muller would sooner see Annika dead before he would ever condone her giving birth to a half American bastard grandchild. No, this was not a good scenario at all. Something had to be done to protect Annika, but what?

The next day Kazia waited for her father to leave for his morning rounds so she could raid his medical cabinet to grab a pregnancy test. Sneaking out of her room, down the hall, and to his office, Kazia slowly opened the door and looked around before walking inside. Thankfully no one was inside the office, so she crept in and quickly made her way to the medicine cabinet where he stored the pregnancy tests. Kazia opened the cabinet and took one test, and then she grabbed another one as a precaution, only as a back-up if the first test proved inconclusive. She wanted to make absolutely certain and not leave Annika guessing.

While she was fiddling around in the medicine cabinet, she could hear footsteps quickly approaching. They sounded like her father's footsteps. He must have forgotten something important and he was making his way back to the office. Quickly Kazia closed the cabinet doors and prepared to dash out of the office, but she was caught by her father before making her escape.

"Kazia?" He asked. "What are you doing in my office?"

Kazia looked up at her father and froze in fear. She had promised Annika that she would not tell anyone about what was going on, but at the same time she knew if anyone would be able to help Annika it would be her father. Reluctantly Kazia answered, "I was getting a few pregnancy tests."

"For yourself?" He questioned in an eerily calm voice.

"No father." She said. "They are for Annika."

"And what makes you think Rose Red is pregnant?" He questioned.

Kazia told her father everything that Annika had said about Wesker and their illicit tryst a few weeks ago while the doctor listened intently. When she was finished, Kazia broke down and began to cry.

"Oh do not be upset Kazia." Her father said taking her into his arms. "We will find a way to help her."

"But her father…" She sobbed. "Her father is going to kill her. I know he will."

The doctor hugged his daughter tightly and she began to calm down.

"Listen." He said wiping away her tears tenderly. "Before you get too excited we need to be certain she really is pregnant."

"I told you her symptoms father." Kazia said. "How could she not be?"

"Now now Kazia." Her father said softly. "We cannot help Rose Red if we do not know for sure. Perhaps it is not as bad as you think."

Kazia tried to share her father's optimism, but she already knew the outcome without having to give Annika anything.

"Why don't we get her over here," The doctor continued. "Have her take the test here, then come up with some options afterwards? Ok Kazia?"

Kazia did not answer, she just nodded feebly.

"I can go to my first appointment while you bringing her here." He said kindly. "Then I will come back and help your friend. Just get her over here as soon as you can."

"Yes father." Kazia said.

Kazia practically ran down the hallway and back to her room to prepare to bring Annika to her house. It may be tricky, especially with the inn so busy with the festival, but she knew Annika would be much safer if she were out of that place and at her house when the news came. After some time, Kazia was able to sneak Annika out of the Mountain View Inn and over to her house just down the road. When they arrived at Kazia's home, her father was in his office waiting for the girls to return.

"Hello Rose Red." The doctor said kindly.

"Hello." Annika answered feebly.

"Kazia has told me everything." He said softly.

Annika looked at Kazia angrily.

"Please do not be cross with Kazia." He said seeing how upset Annika was with her friend. "I asked her to tell me the truth and she did."

"My father wants to help you Annika." Kazia said softly.

Annika did not say anything, she just stood quietly and let go of her anger.

"I need you to take a pregnancy test." He said handing her a small narrow package containing the test. "What you do is you urinate yourself on the stick that is in this package, wait five minutes, and then we will have the results."

"Is that all?" Annika asked timidly.

"For now." The doctor said softly.

Annika looked nervously at Kazia and try as she may to have a reassuring expression, she looked just as nervous as Annika did.

"If you please?" The doctor said pointing to restroom.

Annika scurried off into the bathroom while the doctor and Kazia waited outside for the result.

"Do I have to stay in here when I am done?" Annika shouted though the door.

Kazia looked at her father who answered, "No you do not Rose Red."

There was a flush and the sound of water running from the sink, shortly thereafter Annika came out of the bathroom and sat down next to Kazia. Kazia took Annika by the hand to reassure her which was a small comfort to Annika. Silently the trio waited for the five minutes pass by. It seemed like eternity and dreadfully silence made it worse far worse, but given the circumstances no one felt like making small talk. Finally, after what seemed like hours, the doctor got up, walked into the bathroom to check the results. As soon as he saw the stick, his heart sank.

"What did it say?" Both Annika and Kazia asked in unison as the doctor came out.

He could not find the words, so he just nodded his affirmative. Annika began to cry while Kazia held on to her tightly. The doctor was beside himself, but he needed to gain control of the situation, because now came the worst task, telling Annika's father.

"Annika," The doctor said softly. "Annika, you have to calm down. You have your child to think of, so you must be strong and pull yourself together."

"Albert." Annika said between panicked sobs. "I need to tell Albert."

"We have to tell your father too Rose Red." The doctor said.

"I cannot!" She half screamed. "He will kill me."

"I will bring him here." The doctor said calmly. "I will be with you and so will Kazia. If he gets out of control I will throw him out."

Annika continued to sob while Kazia held her tightly. The doctor went over to the telephone and called the Muller household. The conversation the doctor gave set the tone that things would not be good, but Misha needed to keep a level head, because Annika needed him now more than ever. When the conversation ended he hung up the phone and asked that Annika go and clean herself so she could face her father without tears in her eyes or tear stains down her cheeks.

About an hour or so later, Misha arrived at the doctor's office along with Ekaterina. The doctor welcomed them inside his home warmly and showed them to his office. When they walked in, they saw Annika sitting next to Kazia in the back of the large room. She looked dreadful, it seemed like she had been crying. Her eyes were so bloodshot and puffy. Misha was going to walk over to his daughter, but was stopped by the doctor.

"What is going on here?" Misha asked. "What is wrong with Annika?"

"Please." The doctor said calmly pointing to the two chairs in front of his desk. "I need you to sit down Misha. You too Mother Muller."

They both sat down and braced for the news.

"What is wrong with Annika doctor?" Ekaterina asked.

"She is fine." The doctor said. "That is to say with the proper care she will be fine."

"Proper care?" Misha questioned. "Proper care for what?"

"Annika is expecting." The doctor said gently.

Ekaterina's dark eyes widened in shock, while Misha sat still as a stone unable to comprehend what the doctor had just said.

"A baby?" Ekaterina said sounding completely astonished.

"Yes." The doctor said. "I did an initial exam while we were waiting for your arrival. She is about five weeks pregnant."

"How could this have happened?" Misha asked angrily. "She is still a virgin!"

"I am afraid she is not." The doctor said as tactfully as he could.

"Who did this to you Annika?!" Misha stood up and screamed at Annika. "Who raped you?!"

"She was not raped." The doctor said softly. "She admitted to me and Kazia that she was a willing participant."

Misha flopped down into the chair. His head was spinning.

"Who is the father Annika?" Ekaterina asked gently.

Annika looked at Kazia and she nodded prompting her to answer. Annika looked the doctor and he also nodded for Annika to answer.

"It is the American." Annika said in her most stern voice. "Albert Wesker."

Misha entire expression went from a concerned father to crimson with rage.

"You whore!" Misha screamed. "How many times have I warned you about Americans?! Yet you open your whore legs for one!"

"It's not like that." Annika said with tears welling in her blue eyes. "I love him and he loves me."

"You are a foolish whore if you believe that!" Misha screamed.

Annika began to sob inconsolably as Misha continued scream and call her names. Everyone in the room tried to calm Misha down, but his wrath overwhelmed him.

"Mr. Muller." The doctor said trying to gain control of this very volatile situation. "She is your daughter…"

"This whore is no daughter of mine!" Misha hissed.

The doctor and Kazia went silent, Annika was hysterically crying, the office was collapsing into chaos.

"Misha!" Ekaterina said mortified by her son's behavior.

"This slut is pregnant by an American pig!" He continued to scream. "She turned my home, my establishment into a brothel. She fornicated in one of my beds! Under my roof! She is no child of mine!"

"Father please..." Annika begged. "Please forgive me."

"There is no forgiveness Annika!" He spat. "You are no longer my daughter!"

"Misha?" Ekaterina started.

"No mother, she needs to hear this!" He screamed to his mother and then he turned a stared at Annika. "Annika, I never want to see you again! You are dead to me!"

Misha stormed out of the doctor's office leaving Annika to sink to the floor in inconsolable grief. Ekaterina walked over to Annika and helped her up off the floor and kissed her gently on the forehead.

"Give your father time child." She said softly. "He will come around."

"He never will." Annika said sobbing. "You heard what he said."

"Time heals all wounds." Ekaterina said softly. "He will forgive you someday. Just give him time."

Ekaterina got up and walked out of the room while Annika again collapsed on the floor sobbing. Her family had turned their backs on her; the only thing left was to find Albert in the Capital. Annika was not sure how to find him or even how to get in contact him once she got to the Capital, but anything was better than being ostracized by her family here. No matter what the cost, Annika was determined to head to the Capital to find Albert.


	9. Part Nine- Departing for the Capital

Part Nine- Departing for the Capital

As the sun rose over the mountains, Annika, Kazia, and the doctor, were packed inside of the Doctor's small car and on their way to the train station in Peznik-Sanina. It was a long drive, especially with the roadways being slick with ice during the early morning hours. But Annika was resolute in wanting to go to the Capital to find the father of her unborn child. The Doctor even offered her the opportunity to stay with him and be under his care for the duration of her pregnancy, but she would not hear it, she wanted to find Wesker and tell him about the baby.

The car ride to Peznik-Sanina was silent. The Doctor and Kazia sat in the front seat not speaking to one another, while Annika was in the backseat sleeping peacefully. After her family left the Doctor's office, Annika spent the majority of the night sobbing bitterly. She had never felt so defeated or abandoned by her father. Never in her wildest imagination did she think her father would disown her. In her sorrows she mentioned that it would have been better if her father had killed her, it would have been better than the pain of being alone. Kazia and her father did the best they could to console her, but what she was going though was difficult and there would be no easy way to comfort her bitter grief.

"Wake up Annika." Kazia said softly. "We are here."

Annika opened her dark blue eyes and lifted herself off of the back car seat. She rubbed her eyes and yawned.

"We are at the train station?" She questioned groggily.

"Yes Rose Red." The doctor said parking the car. "We are here."

Kazia and the Doctor got out of the small vehicle while Annika gathered her small traveling case before getting out of the car. Annika looked around in awe. She had never been outside of Menlick-Silavo in her life, so to see another city, one that looked a lot bigger than her small town was amazing and frightening at the same time.

"Wow." Annika said sounding completely awestruck.

Peznik-Sanina was a large city compared to Menlick-Silavo. Their train station had seven tracks leading through Edonia; some even went to other countries. This town also seemed to have its own public transportation service. Menlick-Silavo was too small a town to need public transportation. When the weather permits you could walk around the entire town within an hour. Another sight that fascinated Annika was the buildings; they were beautiful and large old edifices built during the time when Edonia was under Soviet control. The building directly across from the train station was City Hall. Menlick-Silavo's town hall paled in comparison. Looking around awestruck, Annika was amazed at how different this town was compared to her hometown.

"If you think this is a big city, wait until you get to the Capital." The Doctor said taking her small bag and carrying it for her. "It is even bigger than this."

Annika could not help but gasp at the Doctor's statement. It seemed impossible that a city could be larger than this one.

"Come on Annika." Kazia said walking over to her. "We have to get your ticket before you can board the train."

Annika snapped out of her daze and began to walk toward the station with Kazia and her father. Once inside the train station the Doctor walked up to the ticket counter while Kazia and Annika sat down on a nearby bench.

"How are you feeling?" Kazia asked.

"I feel like I am going to be sick again." Annika answered staring at all the people around the train station.

"If you need to be sick, we passed a water-closet before father got to the ticket counter." Kazia said.

"I think it is just me being nervous." Annika asked looking all around at the patrons at the train station.

"If you want to go back to Menlick-Silavo…" Kazia said.

"No." Annika interrupted. "I have to tell Albert. He has to know about his child."

Kazia smiled to Annika, she was frightened for her, but could understand how she felt. She knew it was important for her to find this man and tell him. All she could do is support her friend in her cause and wish her the best. Kazia hugged Annika tightly, it seemed so strange that she was leaving and she did not want her to go.

"Ok Rose Red." The Doctor said walking over to the girls. "I got you a ticket for the express train to the Capital. It leaves in about ten minutes, we have to hurry and get to the platform."

"So soon?" Kazia questioned.

"I'm sorry Snow White." The Doctor said taking his daughter in his arms. "I was hoping to have you two together for a little bit longer, but it was not possible."

Tears began to roll out of Kazia's dark grey eyes.

"Please do not cry Kazia." Annika said softly. "You will make me cry and I do not want to remember you looking so sad."

"Come girls." The Doctor said kindly. "We have to get to Platform Five right now."

The Doctor, Kazia and Annika all ran down the hallway to the fifth platform. The train was already at the gate and passengers were boarding.

"Thank you for all your kindness." Annika said to the Doctor. "I do not know what I would have done without it."

"It is my pleasure Rose Red." He said hugging her. "Now, in your case I gave you the address of St. Gabriel's Home for Women. It is a good place. My sister runs it, and I have told her about you and your situation and she insisted you stay there. She is a good woman who understands your situation; she has been through it herself."

"Thank you so much." Annika said kindly.

"Also I gave you about three hundred rokles." The Doctor whispered to her. "It is not a lot of money, so use it wisely."

"I will." Annika said. "Thank you so very much. I am so very grateful to you."

Kazia walked up to her and hugged her tightly, she didn't want to let go, but she knew she had to.

"I put some of my clothes in your bag." Kazia said trying desperately to keep her emotions in check. "My mother wanted you to have some of her clothes too. They are for later on in your pregnancy when your stomach is large with child. I hope you do not mind?"

"Not at all." Annika said kindly. "I am grateful to you too."

The girls hugged each other again.

"Train departing in five minutes!" The conductor shouted. "All Aboard!"

"I am going to miss you." She said choking back her tears.

"I am going to miss you too." Annika said softly.

"If you cannot find him please come back to Menlick-Silavo." Kazia said. "You are always welcome at our home."

"Thank you Kazia." Annika said kindly. "But I will find him, I know it."

"All Aboard!" A conductor shouted.

"I have to go." Annika said looking back at her train.

"I know." Kazia reluctantly let Annika go.

Annika walked toward the entrance of the train and waved good-bye to Kazia and her father one last time.

"I love you Annika please be safe!" Kazia yelled. "And I will call you as soon as I get word you are with my aunt!"

"I love you too." Annika shouted back.

"Last Call!" The conductor yelled. "All Aboard!"

Annika waved to Kazia and the Doctor one final time before disappearing onto the train. Kazia turned to her father and nuzzled her head into his chest. She was heartbroken to see her best friend leave.

"I don't think I will ever see her again father." Kazia said with tears streaming out of her eyes.

The Doctor held his daughter tightly while the train began its slow roll out of the station; he had no words to console his distraught daughter. While he did not express it, he was very concerned about Annika. What she was about to go through alone would be difficult. He was hopeful that she would find who she was looking for in the Capital, but the odds of her having a happy ending were slim. Hopefully with his sister watching over her maybe things would work out for her.

Annika had her train ticket clasped tightly in one hand and a small travel case in another as she walked slowly though the constricted corridors of the train towards her designated seat. Annika heart was pounding in her chest a mile a minute. She had never been alone like this before and it was terrifying. She had always had the love and support of her family; she even had the love and support of Kazia and her father too. But in leaving Menlick-Silavo she would not have anyone to support her now, and that thought filled her with a paralyzing terror.

When she felt herself becoming too overwhelmed she remembered the doctor telling her to be strong for the child growing inside her; it was then she would calm down and force herself to struggle through this difficult time. Her child needed her to be strong and happy, but for her to be happy and she needed Wesker and she would not rest until she found him.

If he was still in the Capital, Annika had no idea where he could be. The doctor gave her a few ideas of places to search; the American Embassy would be one place, the Parliament Mansion was another, then there were several new American owned hotels. Those were the best places to look for him, but the Capital was four times larger than Menlick-Silavo, getting around to all of those places would be difficult. But it was of little concern to Annika; she was determined to find Wesker in the Capital and she didn't have a lot of time to find him.

Annika tried valiantly to push her way through the crowds of people to get to her seat; the train was crowded and smelled like liquor and cigarette smoke throughout most of the coaches, which made her already uneasy stomach, turn queasy. Now was not the time to stop her progress through the cars, to tend to morning sickness. Even worse now were the sudden dizzy spells caused by the train moving along the tracks, caused her to lose her balance or nearly drop the small suitcase or her ticket. With each misstep, Annika nearly got trampled by the other passengers on the train vying to reach their destinations on the train, so far this journey was not enjoyable.

Hours later, Annika was sitting quietly looking out of the window watching the changing Edonian scenery pass by. Some of the places reminded her of her small town, quiet and unimportant; while other places looked strange or frightening. It was so odd to see the ever evolving landscape of her country. Never in her life did she imagine that she would leave Menlick-Silavo. Most of the inhabitants of the small town were born there and they died there. Very rarely would someone leave the confines of the town and if they did, they would ultimately return. Annika knew that she would never be able to return. Not with her father having disowned her. It would be difficult but Annika was determined to carry on without her family by her side.


	10. Part Ten- Entering St Gabriel's Home

Part Ten- Entering St. Gabriel's Home

The train was making the last leg of its journey. It was now slowly pulling through the streets of the Capital. Annika looked out of the windows and tried to take it all in, but it was mind-boggling. As the Doctor had said, the Capital was much larger than Peznik-Sanina. There were lots of large buildings all around, some of which appeared to stretch far into the gorgeous fire red, orange, and fading blue sky. White street lights illuminated every street leaving no trace of darkness around. Meanwhile cars, what seemed like thousands of them, raced around busily on the twilight streets. As the train slowly passed by, Annika saw that some cars were stuck behind large colorful polls and flashy red lights. Then there were the people, lots of them; seemingly millions of them sitting in cafes, walking out of huge buildings, walking with their children, or just leaning outside of windows chatting. It all seemed amazing to Annika.

Slowly the train began to pull into Capital Station, it took a little over a day and a half, but she had finally reached the Capital of Edonia. Once the train came to a full stop, Annika patiently waited for most of the passengers to depart the train before she gathered her meager belongs, stood up, and moved to the exit. Before she departed the train, she pulled out a sheet of paper with the address of St. Gabriel's Home for Women and stared at it for a moment to memorize it. Once she felt she had mastered it enough, she stepped off the train and looked around the platform. It was an enormous space, full of life. There were people hugging relatives, friends hugging greeting each other with cheer and warmth, business partners shaking hands, conductors leading people, it was terribly overwhelming. Annika was not sure which way to go so she just stood in one place for a moment, taking in the scenery.

"Ms. Muller?" A sweet and gentle voice questioned approaching her. "Are you Annika Muller?"

"Ye…" Annika hesitated but then answered softly. "Yes I am Annika Muller."

"Good, I am happy I did not miss you." A woman said kindly. "I am Miss Vasnev, I am Kazia's auntie."

"The lady who owns St. Gabriel's Home?" Annika questioned.

"Yes, the very same." She said with a bright smile. "My brother has told me all about you and I promised I would take care of you while you were here in the Capital."

Annika looked at Miss Vasnev and smiled. She looked strikingly similar to Kazia. Same raven black hair and dark grey eyes, they even had the same kindly smile. She could easily see the family resemblance.

"I have come to take you to St. Gabriel's." Miss Vasnev said. "I know coming to the Capital for the first time can be scary and it is easy to get lost if you are not careful. Plus as it is growing late, it is not safe for a young lady like you to walk the streets alone."

"Thank you Miss Vasnev." Annika said kindly.

"You are welcome." She said. "Come, we have to get you fed and settled."

Annika and Miss Vasnev walked quickly to leave the massive train station. Annika was impressed at the speed in which Miss Vasnev was able to not only navigate around people, but navigate around the train station as well. The train station was like a gigantic labyrinth full of corridors and passage ways. She was grateful to have someone who knew their way around guide her. If she had not been here, Annika feared her first few days in the Capital would be spent trying to find a way out of the train station.

"This is my car." Miss Vasnev said pointing to a small black car parked in the train station parking lot. "You can get in, the door is already open."

Annika pulled the car door open and got in, placing her small traveling case on her lap. Miss Vasnev got into the driver's side, placed her seat belt on, and started the car. As she drove down the streets of the Capital, Annika looked around at everything trying hard to take it all in.

"Overwhelming is it not?" Miss Vasnev said. "I felt the same way when I came here thirteen years ago."

Annika turned and looked at her, but did not say anything.

"I was a lot like you when I first came from Menlick-Silavo." She said nostalgically. "I was frightened and did not have anyone."

"Were you expecting?" Annika asked timidly.

"Yes." She answered with an unabashed tone. "With my twin sons too; I knew no one here and I had nothing. But I was lucky enough to find a job at a dressmaking shop. The woman there took me in even being pregnant with twins."

"That was very nice of her." Annika said.

"It was in the spirit of her kindness that I started St. Gabriel's Home." She said. "I know what it is like to have no one, have nothing, and to be pregnant. I never wanted another young lady to have to suffer like that, so that is why I have St. Gabriel's Home, so young ladies will have a safe place to live during their expectancy."

Miss Vasnev turned her car into the courtyard of a large apartment block and proceeded to park in front of the main doors. It was not a long drive from the train station to the apartment, which Annika was grateful for. The train ride was so long and she did not think she could handle another long journey.

"We are here." Miss Vasnev said turning off the ignition and preparing to get out of the car.

Annika clutched her small suitcase as she scooted out of the car and closed the door.

"Come on inside." She said kindly. "I want to show you around."

Annika took timid steps, but followed behind Miss Vasnev. Walking through apartment block doors, Annika noticed how warm and inviting it looked on the inside. The lights in the lobby were soft and inviting. The chairs here looked so large and comfortable. The smells from the kitchen made her mouth water. It was then she realized that she had not eaten since yesterday afternoon, probably not good since she was now eating for two people.

"This is St. Gabriel's Home for Women." Miss Vasnev said. "This is the first floor. Down here we have a dining hall where everyone eats together and many of the women come here just to socialize as well. We always have something baking or cooking, so it is easy to get a meal at any time, but breakfast is between 6 and 11 in the morning."

"Yes Miss Vasnev." Annika said taking a quick peek in the dining hall.

"Lunch is from 12 to 1530 and dinner is from 16 to 2100." She said. "The menu is set by the kitchen staff and they post up everything a week in advance. I must at admit they are not only wonderful workers, but they are very good at what they do, the food here is delicious."

The pair continued to walk down the hall stopping briefly for Miss Vasnev to discuss another room.

"Down the corridor is our chapel." Miss Vasnev said pointing down the long hallway. "We have a traditional Catholic service on Sundays, which is optional if you want to attend or not. Many women's homes force you to go to church, but I do not believe in that."

Annika nodded and took note of where the chapel is located.

"Also with our chapel service, after your child is born they can perform the Christening."

Miss Vasnev and Annika continued to walk throughout the entire first floor, pausing to observe a set of massive double doors.

"In this room is our classroom." Miss Vasnev stopped and opened two large double doors. "Our classes run every day except for the Sundays and every third Saturday from 9 to 1500. School like church is optional, but I do encourage girls to come and learn."

Annika peeked in the classroom and looked around quickly. There was a chalkboard which still had the lesson from earlier on in the day still on it and lots of bookshelves full of book. The classroom also had tables instead of traditional desks. The only desk in the room belonged to the teacher. Turning back into the hallway, Annika nodded kindly to Miss Vasnev and they kept walking down the halls until they finally stopped at her office, where she had Annika come in and sit down.

"So Ms. Muller." Miss Vasnev said. "Do you like what you see so far?"

"Yes Miss Vasnev." Annika said softly.

"I am glad to hear that." She said. "Now here is some general information you should know. The midwife comes three times a week to check up on our residents. I have to put you on her schedule, but the next time she comes you must visit with her. I want to make sure you and your child are healthy throughout your pregnancy."

"Yes Miss." Annika said softly.

"Also, you will need to put yourself on the registry for public housing." Miss Vasnev said. "By law you are only allowed to live here for a year then you must find a permanent residence. By putting yourself on the registry to get public housing you will be able to have a place to live right after you leave here. Sometimes the waiting list is long, so the sooner you do it the better off you are."

"But I will not need it." Annika said earnestly. "Albert said he would marry me and take me to America."

"I am sure he will." Miss Vasnev said trying to hide her skepticism. "But as a precaution, please place yourself on the registry."

"Yes Miss." Annika reluctantly agreed.

"Now, I need some information from you." Miss Vasnev said. "My brother told me that you are determined to find the father of your child who is here in the Capital?"

"Yes." Annika said.

"I have asked one of my contacts in Parliament to be on the lookout for him." Miss Vasnev said. "Albert Wesker is his name, correct?"

"Yes." She answered again.

"Very good; my friend said if he hears that name he would let me know." She said. "Other than finding this person what are your plans?"

"I just want to find Albert." Annika said softly.

"You should consider all your options Ms. Muller." Miss Vasnev said. "I do not want to bring your spirits down but consider all your options and do not depend on finding the father of your child."

"I know he will keep his promise." Annika insisted. "He said he would marry me and I believe him."

Miss Vasnev could tell that Annika was enchanted by the father of her unborn child. She had this starry eyed reverent look in her eyes that was not there before they began to discuss him. She was still madly in love, which depending on the outcome of this could be something blissful or something devastating, all she could do is hope that Annika found him and that things would go well for her. However, experience has told her that in situations like this never end happily. For now, changing the subject would be best, so Miss Vasnev got up from her desk and led Annika out of her office.

"I am going to take you to your room now." She said shutting her office door.

The two walked over to the elevators and Miss Vasnev pushed the up button. There was a waiting elevator car and the pair walked in.

"There are seven floors in this building." Miss Vasnev said. "The first floor you saw upstairs is where everyone, including myself, lives."

The floor stopped on the third level and they got off just as two heavily pregnant young ladies got on. Miss Vasnev said hello to them and the girls spoke back kindly.

"Come Ms. Muller." Miss Vasnev said. "Your room is this way."

They walked down the long corridors in silence turning down another long corridor and finally stopping at door 337.

"This is your room." Miss Vasnev said sweetly. "And your roommate will be Olga Bukov. She just got here a few days ago. She is also sixteen years old as well as five weeks pregnant. I am hoping you two will get along nicely."

Miss Vasnev knocked on the door softly and Olga opened the door and let her and Annika inside without saying a word. They both walked in, Annika placed her tiny suitcase down beside her while Miss Vasnev sat down in a nearby chair.

"Olga, this is your new roommate Annika." Miss Vasnev said. "Please say hello to her."

"Hello." Olga said nonchalantly. "My name Olga, it nice to see you."

Annika smiled gently at Olga, who was very pretty. She had long brown hair and lovely violet almond shaped eyes, she also had a beauty mark on the right side just underneath her dainty triangular nose. Olga smiled back at Annika after her introduction, but did not speak again.

"Olga is from the Eastern Slav Republic, so her Edonian dialect is not very good." Miss Vasnev said addressing Annika. "But she is taking lessons and she is improving every day."

"It is nice to meet you too." Annika said kindly.

"Come I show around apartment." Olga said sweetly taking Annika's bag.

"Yes, please show Annika round Olga." Miss Vasnev said kindly. "I have to make my evening round. Also when you are finished please show Annika to the dining room so she can nourish herself and her child."

"Yes Miss Vasnev." Olga answered.

Miss Vasnev got up from her chair, walked to the door, and showed herself out while Olga was busy showing Annika around their small apartment. She was hopeful the two young ladies would get along with one another, but for a first time meeting, it appeared they got along well, which was a relief. Regardless of anything else that happened, Miss Vasnev was happy Annika was there and safe, she was able to keep her promise to her brother and niece after all.


	11. Part Eleven- Rediscovery of the Conquero

Part Eleven- Rediscovery of the Conqueror

The months carried on slowly in the Capital. The winter winds gave way to springtime blossoms. When those blossoms withered away, it ushered in the beauty and warmth of the summer, but now summer's beauty was gradually turning into autumn. The leaves on the trees changed from a healthy green to different shades of red, orange, or brown. The warm delicate air of summer was turning crisp and chilly; the longer days too were fading away into longer nights.

Looking out of her apartment window, Annika looked around outside and sighed. Autumn was always a bit of a somber time for Annika. Autumn was when her mother passed away nine years ago. Any time the leaves started to change color it always reminded her of how quickly her mother's illness caused her to deteriorate. Kazia's father tried valiantly to save her, but the disease worked quickly and didn't take long before it was beyond even his vast medical expertise. Her passing was something she never got over and she missed her now more than ever. Being reminded of her mother's passing caused Annika's heart to sink a little, but as soon as she got too depressed the life inside her large stomach reminded her of the happy times in life as well. Annika touched her stiff stomach and smiled.

"Yes I know; you want Mama to be happy." She said speaking softly to the child inside her.

Annika turned from the window and waddled to one of the large soft chairs in the small living room. With a sigh, she plopped down in the cozy chair and tried to relax. On the small brown end table next to where she was sitting was a bowl filled with sweet red Edonian apples. Hungrily Annika grabbed on and began to bite into it eagerly. While she was enjoying the succulent red apple, Olga wobbled into the room and sat down in the other soft chair.

"Apples again?" Olga asked mesmerized at how quickly Annika could devour an apple.

"Yes." Annika answered between bites. "I swear apples are the only thing I ever seem to want these days."

"You are going to give birth to an apple." Olga teased.

"I would not be surprised if I did." Annika answered.

The two girls laughed. As they were enjoying their private joke, a knock came to their door.

"Come in." Olga said cheerfully.

"Hello ladies." A woman carrying a black medical bag walked into their apartment. "What has you too so happy today?"

"Oh nothing." Annika said struggling to get up from her chair.

"No-no, do not get up Miss Muller." The lady said walking over to her. "I would rather examine you and Miss Bukov while you are both sitting and relaxed."

The midwife opened up her bag and took out her stethoscope out and put them around her neck.

"Who would like to go first?" She asked.

Annika raised her hand so the midwife focused her attentions on Annika. She started the exam by listening to Annika's heartbeat, which sounded normal. Then she checked her lungs to make sure they sounded normal and clear, which they were. Afterwards she had Annika lead her to her small bedroom so she could privately examine the baby inside her. Lying down upon the soft bed, Annika lifted up her baggy tee-shirt and placed her arms to the side, while the midwife took the stethoscope and listened for the child's heartbeat. The midwife moved her stethoscope around to various parts of her stomach until she finally found a good place to hear the child's heart beating.

"Is everything ok Miss Pechkin?" Annika asked.

Miss Pechkin did not answer immediately; she just took the stethoscope from her ears and began to feel around Annika's expanded abdomen.

"Ok." She said making a quick note in Annika's maternity records. "It would appear as though your little one is upside down."

"Upside down?" Annika asked sounding confused. "I do not understand."

"What has happened and it is like that for some babies, but the baby's head should be down at the bottom of your stomach, but his head is at the top of your stomach." Miss Pechkin replied. "When the baby is backside down, it is called a "breech baby"."

"Will my child survive?" Annika asked now getting more concerned.

"Oh it should be fine." The midwife said reassuring her. "I will monitor the baby over the next few days and see if it will turn by itself, which is most likely the case. If not, then I will try to get him to turn the right way around. If that does not work, then we can deliver the child in a breech position. It may be a little extra uncomfortable for you during delivery, but this last option is only after we have exhausted other alternatives."

Annika said nothing, but the worried expression she carried on her face spoke volumes.

"Do not worry Miss Muller." Miss Pechkin reassured her kindly. "When I come for my other visits the day after tomorrow, I will stop by and see if everything is ok, which I am sure it will be. And in a few days if the baby has not changed its direction then I will help him."

Miss Pechkin proceeded with the other parts of the lengthy examination. When it was all over, she pulled Annika's shirt down over her large stomach, helped her put her underpants as well as pull her pants around her expanded waist and stomach, then she helped her sit upright on her bed.

"Ok Miss Muller." She said taking off her rubber gloves and disposing them in a nearby wastebasket. "Just let me write down my findings and I will share the good news with you."

Annika smiled happily and waited patiently for the midwife to finish writing.

"Ok." Miss Pechkin said. "The good news is you are progressing nicely. As of today you are nine months pregnant; roughly about thirty-six weeks give or take. You are coming to the end of your pregnancy and you are very healthy."

"Probably because I eat so many apples." Annika laughed.

"Apples are good." Miss Pechkin said happily. "If that is what you are craving then by all means, eat them. I would prefer to eat them over sweets, but do not skip meals either. It is important you get all the nutrition you can since you will be a mother soon."

"Yes Miss." Annika said nodding her head.

"So far you are not showing signs of effacement and dilation." She said. "So I do not think you are ready to go into labor just yet. You are still about a week off from your child being full term and four weeks from your projected delivery date."

"October 13th is my projected delivery date if I remember correctly." Annika said.

"Yes." Miss Pechkin said. "So you have approximately four weeks ahead of you. Have you had any pain or light bleeding?"

"No Miss Pechkin." Annika asked.

"Good." She said writing down Annika's answer. "I think your bun may need to cook for a little while longer. However you are quite large for a woman just entering her ninth month. In measuring your stomach you are about 58 centimeters."

"That is very large." Annika said sounding completely shocked. "Everyone always is telling me how big my stomach is. Some say I am probably having twins."

"Well I can safely say you are only having one." The midwife assured her. "But it will be a very large child. Have you gotten your ultrasound results to learn the gender yet?"

"The results are here I just have not gotten a chance to look yet." Annika answered. "I am hoping for a girl."

"Chances are it will be a boy." The midwife said. "And I am only guessing because boys are bigger than girls in pregnancy."

"I will be happy no matter what the gender." Annika said rubbing her stomach softly. "I just hope my child will be healthy."

"It should be." She said kindly. "Do you have any concerns about reaching the end of your pregnancy?"

"No." Annika said. "I am getting a little scared about labor and that is only because I have heard it is very painful."

"That is normal to worry about labor." She replied. "But the pain is something that some find more intense than others. It is something that I would not worry about until the time comes. Are there any other concerns?"

"Other than the pain of labor," Annika asked. "I do not have any other questions."

"If you can think of anything between now and my next visit please do not hesitate to ask." She said closing up her bag and preparing to walk over to Olga's room for her examination. "Also, you must remember to rest when your body says to and try not to do anything too strenuous from now on, ok?"

"Yes Miss Pechkin." Annika said.

"Very good Miss Muller." She said picking up her medical bag. "I will see you again on Tuesday to see what we can do to get baby turned the proper direction."

The midwife left her room to attend to her roommate, meanwhile Annika slipped on her shoes and headed out of the apartment to get more apples to snack on until dinner. The elevator slowly ascended to the ground level with a gentle thud. As the doors opened Annika slowly shuffled out of the elevator. As she ambled down the hall, she could smell the enchanting aromas originating from the kitchen; immediately the child inside her began to move around wildly, hungry for a taste of tonight's meal.

"Yes-yes." She said stroking her stomach. "I know you are hungry but dinner is not for another hour, so you must be patient little one."

Gradually, Annika made her way into the kitchen to find a bag of apples sitting out on the counter. Upon seeing the ripened red apples, her mouth began to water immediately.

"Good afternoon Miss Muller." One of the kitchen ladies said greeting her kindly. "I see you've come for your apples."

"Yes." She said excitedly. "My little one could barely contain himself when he saw the bag."

"So you are having a boy?" The woman asked.

"I do not know for sure yet." Annika answered. "I have to stop by Miss Vasnev to get my ultrasound pictures."

"Yes please and be sure to stop by and let us know what you are having." The woman said kindly. "And please help yourself to the bag."

Annika thanked the lady kindly and took the bag of apples and proceeded to reach inside to eat one. Taking a bite, the child inside her stomach was gratified enough to stop kicking her. Slowly wobbling down the corridors of the main floor, Annika finally made it to Miss Vasnev's office. Her door was open and she was inside on the telephone. Seeing Annika she waved her into her office and she slowly sat in one of the chairs.

"Thank you very much for the information." Miss Vasnev said finishing her conversation. "I will be sure to let her know, she will be very excited. Yes, please send him a message and perhaps he will come by for a visit… Yes and thank you again. Good day."

"Hello Miss Vasnev," Annika said cheerfully placing the bag of apples onto the floor next to her chair. "I have come to get my ultrasound picture."

"Yes-yes," She said reaching into her desk and thumbing through several large manila envelopes. "Here are yours and please take this up to Miss Bukov, these are her results."

Annika took the envelopes and the apples then prepared to get up to head back to her apartment.

"Before you go Miss Muller..." Miss Vasnev stopped Annika.

"Yes Miss Vasnev." Annika said sitting back down in the chair.

"I have something wonderful to tell you." Miss Vasnev said. "My friend from Parliament just called. That was who I was speaking to as you came in. He said Albert Wesker is here in the Capital."

Annika's blue eyes lit up with excitement, she was so shocked that she could not speak.

"He is a special guest of the Prime Minister." Miss Vasnev said. "He will be a guest at a huge reception held tonight at the Parliament Mansion, but he will be leaving tomorrow afternoon."

"I have to see him!" Annika said practically with tears in her eyes. "I have to tell him about our child."

"I know you are anxious to see him Miss Muller, but this event is by invitation only." She said.

"I don't care." Annika insisted. "I have to tell him!"

"My friend is sending him a message to visit here with the Prime Minister as a show of goodwill." She said. "Hopefully they will accept it."

"What if they do not?" Annika asked starting to panic. "Then he will never know about our child!"

"Miss Muller calm down." Miss Vasnev said. "I will find a way for you to talk to him, I promise."

Annika began to calm down a little but she was overly excited to hear that Wesker was here in the Capital. At last she would be able to tell him about their child; even better would be him marrying her then taking her and their child back the United States with him, like he promised he would. Annika's emotions were spinning rapidly out of control, making it hard to concentration on one solitary feeling.

Taking a deep breath in to relax and regain control of her emotions, she looked down at her lap and remembered she was holding the manila envelopes with her child's gender. Placing Olga's envelope onto Miss Vasnev's desk, Annika carefully opened up her own ultrasound picture. Holding it up to the light she tried to make out the ambiguous blurry image in the picture, but it was hard to tell what was in the image. Thankfully, at the bottom of the picture the doctor had written "Baby Boy Muller".

"What are you going to have Miss Muller?" Miss Vasnev asked delicately.

"A baby boy." Annika said softly as tears of joy fell from her eyes. "Albert will be so pleased to hear I will be giving him a son."

Annika was overcome with joy. The tears of overwhelming happiness gushed from her dark blue eyes and trickled down her soft alabaster cheeks. It had been so long since she had last seen Wesker, so long since she told him how much she loved him; also since he told her he loved her. Now there was a chance she would not only be able to see him, but share what was left of her pregnancy with him. Tonight would be a very special night and finally her family would be together.


	12. Part Twelve- Entity Relationship Dissolu

Part Twelve- Entity Relationship Dissolution

Wesker stood in front of the long length mirror scrutinizing every inch of his tuxedo. It was a nice tuxedo with decent enough wool material, but the fit could have been a lot better. The inseam was a little too long and the waist just a smidge too loose, and the shirt was slightly too long in the cuffs, but at least the waistcoat was a comfortable fit and nicely tailored. Wesker sighed; this was all you could get in a small fledgling country like Edonia. He was grateful that it fit at all considering the tailor was not an intelligent fellow and barely spoke passable Edonian dialect. He promised himself that next time he met with dignitaries of a burgeoning nation he would bring his own custom tailored Italian designer tuxedo. At least something good came of this trip and that was the two 1½ carat diamond and platinum cufflinks that sparkled brightly around his wrists. They were a gift to him by the Prime Minister and were truly a gift worthy of a man of his prestige and standing.

Sighing a second time, Wesker turned away from the mirror and bent over to tie his shoes. When that minor task was completed he beckoned over a butler who was waiting patiently off in the distance with a small hand brush. Once the older gentleman had been summoned, he began the task of brushing all the fine lint particles and tiny strands of blonde hair from his tuxedo. When the servant had finished his task he stepped back into the woodwork, while Wesker looked at himself again in the mirror double checking his overall look.

Wesker straightened his white bow tie one last time before walking away from the mirror. He had to mentally prepare to for tonight's dinner, which meant putting on his finest and most convincing game face; keeping that game face would prove challenging, because Edonia was the last place on earth he would like to be.

Wesker despised being in Edonia; the last time he was stuck here it was undoubtedly one of the most miserable of times he had ever spent in a foreign country. He was trapped under a ten foot wall of snow in a tiresome small town dealing with irksome people. Thanks to that hideous excursion he was now a few months behind on his research of the new virus and making meaningless goodwill trips like this further pushed his research to the backburner; a fact that exasperated Wesker to no end. However, upon accepting the gracious invitation by the Prime Minister, Wesker informed Umbrella's founder, Oswell Spencer, that he would never step foot in Edonia again after tonight. Spencer agreed and stated he would find someone else to be Umbrella's goodwill ambassador in Edonia.

Wesker gently tugged at his waistcoat to adjust the fit a bit then he walked over to his bedchamber door and opened it. Taking a deep breath in and softly exhaling, he walked down the hallway making his way towards the dining room. Walking down the long cavernous hallways of the Parliament Mansion, Wesker couldn't shake the feeling of disdain. During his long walk down the hall he tried unsuccessfully to shrug it off, but the callous emotion remained. He had to gain control over his emotions and endure this charade of being the compassionate ambassador one final time. While being in Edonia was not the ideal situation, he was determined to make this final night memorable.

Continuing down the vast corridors, Wesker finally to the large marble staircase that leads down to the dining area and he paused a moment. Surveying the foyer below, he could see Oswell Spencer making merry with one of the Prime Minister's sons, while the Prime Minister himself was speaking with the President of the newly formed Eastern Slav Republic. It was a surprise to see the two men speaking so amicably together, since the two countries were so ideologically different and always bordered on civil war with each other. There were other people in the room that Wesker were familiar with, but did not know directly, there was no time like the present to socialize and join in the celebration. Walking down the massive marble stairs, Wesker was greeted warmly by Oswell Spencer.

"Oh Albert," He said beckoning him over. "I was wondering when you would be joining the festivities."

Wesker walked over to Spencer.

"Sorry I am a bit late." Wesker said.

"No problem my lad;" Spencer said kindly. "I want you to meet the Prime Minister's son**, **Luka Sopov."

Wesker walked over with Spencer to meet the Prime Minister's youngest son and the trio engaged in a marvelous conversation. The evening's festivities were in full swing and surprisingly Wesker found himself having a pleasant time. He discovered the members of the Prime Minister's family were quite charming and urbane; as were most of the members of the Edonian Parliament as well. Much to his shock, some of them possessed a keen understanding of science and medicine, making it easy to converse with them about strides in medical technology that Umbrella was undertaking.

While Wesker seemed to be impressed by the elite of Edonian society, they were equally enchanted by him as well. He could speak Edonian dialect flawlessly and was knowledgeable about the history of Edonia; but what impressed them the most was his knowledge of subtle cultural nuances. Small things like kissing a woman's right hand when you are introduced to her and knowing how to do the schottische and Edonian version of the waltz, these were things of seemingly non-importance, but made a great difference in how you are perceived and accepted in Edonian society and Wesker was readily accepted by them all.

As the night progressed, Wesker danced with the wives of high ranking officials and charmed some of Europe's most prestigious families; he was in his truly in his element dining among the elite of European society. This night nearly made up for all those weeks of torture in that miserable little mountain town. However he wanted to take a brief respite from the exhilaration of the celebration, so he snuck out of the ballroom via the kitchen, through the hurly-burly of the kitchen staff, and finally out a service entrance to bask in the cool pre-autumn air.

Once outside, Wesker began to walk around the perimeter of the Parliament Mansion. It was a gorgeous night tonight. The full moon hovered lustrously above while stars glittered like polished diamonds in the cloudless night sky. The cool night air felt so wonderful against his warm skin, this was just the perfect amount of solitude he needed to resume his charming and suave façade for tonight.

Continuing his walk around the perimeter of the mansion, Wesker saw a commotion brewing with the gate guards and two women at the front gates. Not wishing to get involved, Wesker ignored the issue and continued his stroll. However he was suddenly stopped by someone calling his name.

"Albert!" One of the women cried. "That's him there, Albert Wesker!"

It was then he finally acknowledged the commotion at the gate. Wesker turned around to see who was calling his name so ardently.

"That does not matter." One of the guards said starting to get angry at the women. "You are not invited, you must leave now!"

Wesker walked closer to where the tumult was taking place and it was then he noticed one of women. It was the young woman whom he bedded during those long and arduous weeks in that pathetic tiny mountain village. What a stroke of luck and perfect opportunity to end his final trip to Edonia indulging in more carnal escapades with this young slut. Otherwise he would have to spend his final night in Edonia unaided which would ruin an otherwise pleasant evening.

"Annika?" Wesker questioned walking over to the gate guards.

"Do you know these women?" The other guard asked Wesker.

"The red-headed one I know." He responded. "But the other one I do not know."

The guard was still keeping Annika and Miss Vasnev at bay.

"It is ok." Wesker said gently. "You may let the red-headed one through."

The guards reluctantly opened the gate enough to let Annika through, but kept Miss Vasnev outside. Instantly Annika ran up to Wesker and held him tightly while Wesker stood there rigidly.

"I am so happy." She sobbed clutching his waist tightly. "I have missed you so much."

Not wanting Annika to say anything further, Wesker pulled her from his waist and beckoned a guard to come close.

"Please escort Miss Muller to my bedchamber." He whispered softly. "Please make sure you do not let anyone see her or talk with her."

"Are you sure she can be trusted?" The guard questioned.

"She is no threat." He said assuredly. "I will take full responsibility for her. Now please take her to my chambers."

The first guard took Annika in a different direction form where Wesker had just come, and back to another private entrance. Meanwhile, the other guard questioned what to do with Miss Vasnev. Wesker had no idea who this other woman was. She did not look familiar to him and even though she was attractive, a little closer to his type than Annika, but he figured it was best to bed one he had prior carnal knowledge of. Perhaps later on if this raven haired beauty was willing, they too could indulge in a tryst, but for now Annika would suffice for quenching his desires just as she had on those frosty winter nights in Menlick-Silavo.

"She may leave." Wesker said casually speaking to the guard.

"What about Annika?" Miss Vasnev asked sounding very concerned.

"Do not worry Miss." Wesker said not breaking his casual tone. "I will take very good care of her tonight."

"Miss Vasnev." She corrected promptly.

"Yes, Miss Vasnev." Wesker replied. "She will be safe with me."

There was something in his tone of voice that troubled Miss Vasnev, but since Annika was already on the other side of the black Iron Gate, there was nothing she could do to protect her. Reluctantly, Miss Vasnev walked away back to her car to sit and wait for Annika to come back out again, hopefully she would not be gone too long.

Meanwhile, Wesker went back into the party to excuse himself from the festivities. The guests were disappointed to see him leave, but understood his need to relax besides, it was approaching midnight and the party was due to finish soon anyway. Walking out of the ballroom and up the massive marble staircase, Wesker walked quickly back to his room, making sure no one was following him along his route. When he had gotten back to the door, he saw the guard that had escorted Annika to his bedchamber waiting outside the door.

"She was no trouble I assume." Wesker whispered.

"She was no trouble at all Sir." The guard replied. "I just wanted to make sure she didn't try to sneak out."

"And did she?" Wesker asked.

"No Sir." The guard replied.

"Did anyone see you bring her here?" Wesker asked still speaking in hushed tones.

"No Sir." The guard replied.

"Very good." Wesker said patting the man on the shoulder. "I can handle this situation from here."

"Yes Sir." The guard said turning away from the door and walking down the long hallway.

Wesker went over to the doorknob and twisted it open. When he walked inside, there he saw Annika standing by the bed and it was then he noticed her body through the dowdy royal blue dress she wore. She no longer had a slender waist and her shapely hips were quite expanded; it was evident that she was in the late stages of pregnancy.

"Albert." Annika said softly touching her massive stomach. "I have waited so long to tell you about our child."

Wesker looked at her silently with no expression on his face or in his eyes. He was not unduly astonished by the fact he had gotten Annika pregnant. Given how frequently they engaged in coitus during those last few days he was in Menlick-Silavo, it would have been more astonishing that she was not expecting his child. However he wanted to refrain from acknowledging this new information, at least for the moment. He just walked over to Annika and stared silently as if she was an insect under his microscope.

"I found out today it will be a boy." She said reaching over to take his hand. "I am sure he will be strong and handsome just like you Albert."

Annika took Wesker's large hand and placed it to her stomach just as the child inside her began to gently move around. It was a perfect moment, it was like the child recognized that both his parents were together and he was pleased. Annika looked up and smiled at Wesker as he touched her stomach. She felt an overwhelming sense of love and joy. Her family was finally together and they would always be together. Conversely, as Wesker felt Annika's stomach he realized how very peculiar and rigid her abdomen felt as the baby moved around inside her. He was sure for her it was probably the most wonderful feeling in the world, but for himself, it just felt abnormal, bordering on disturbing and he disliked it intensely.

Apart from the odd physical sensations of feeling his son moving inside his mother, Wesker felt nothing emotionally for this child. He felt no pride, no happiness, and no excitement. He couldn't even feel that primal masculine egotism many men feel at successfully spreading their seed. Even that weasel Berkin felt a twinge of pride when his wife became pregnant a few years back. But no, Wesker felt nothing but apathy for his unborn son. Grant it the Wesker family name would live on though his son, but even that was something which disinterested him; Wesker was quite content with feeling indifferent toward his son. He knew tonight would be his last night in this miserable little county and he would never see his child nor have a hand in raising the poor little bastard. No, his primary focus was on Annika and the curious lust he had for this heavily pregnant woman.

Wesker smirked wickedly as considered all the stories he heard about engaging in intercourse with a pregnant woman. How enthusiastic they were to engage in sexual activities when aroused, how easy it is to get them to climax, and also how snug they felt inside; he wondered if there was any truth to the rumors and he was fascinated by the prospect of discovering the truth for himself. It was in an instant, Wesker decided to once again don the persona of the dashing leading man he created just for Annika, but this would be his final curtain.

"Please tell me you are happy Albert?" Annika said softly.

"Yes Annika." He said sweetly taking her into his arms. "I could not be happier about you having my child."

"I knew you would be." Annika said with tears streaming down her pale face.

Wesker leaned over and passionately kissed her thin pink lips, Annika wrapped her arms around him tightly as they kissed and her heart pounded in her chest. He really did love her and it was evident by the way he kissed and held her; he was so loving and tender. Annika was certain that he would marry her and take her back to the United States to spend their lives happily together.

It was a little after five in the morning. Wesker was completely dressed in his finest suit and his suitcase was fully packed and waiting at the bedchamber door. Poking his head out of his bedchamber door, he softly beckoned on of the chambermaids passing through the corridors to get the private car ready for his departure. When the maid scurried off Wesker walked back into the room and carefully crept around so not to wake Annika who was sleeping soundly on his bed. Looking over her nude pregnant body, Wesker glared at her with disdain.

Annika was a good and obedient paramour, but she was not the sort of woman he would choose for anything beyond mindless copulation. Her naivety, while beneficial for satisfying his sordid lusts, made her useless in any other capacity. Also she was not beautiful and now that she was so heavy with child, her already questionable attractiveness completely disappeared under the mask of pregnancy. It was time to eliminate himself from this abysmal situation once and for all. Besides the role of the dashing hero never interested him, neither does the role of husband or father. The latter roles were obligations that would all grossly curtail his ambitions and he would never let a frivolous country girl and her bastard child ruin his aspirations. It was in his best interests if they were forgotten about completely and the moment he walked through the bedchamber door, forgetting them forever was exactly what he intended to do.

Wesker picked up his designer shoes from the floor and placed them under his right. Cautiously turning the knob, he opened the door slowly, and crept out of the threshold placing his shoes on the floor. Then he went back in the room again to gently pick up his suitcase and walked it outside of the bedchamber and placed that near his shoes. Before he departed, he looked back one last time at Annika and smiled wickedly at her, he was intellectually as well as sexually gratified.

Everything he had heard about fornicating with pregnant women was true. In being pregnant, Annika was definitely eager to feel him inside of her. The memories of their prior encounters were vague at best, but he did remember that it was difficult to get her to submit to him. She would squirm or put up a minor protest, but this time she was fervent and even a little aggressive he dare say, it was very a refreshing experience. It was also accurate about her ability to orgasm multiple times while pregnant. During their session Annika reached climax several times, one of the most powerful one was when he first penetrated her. She practically melted when he entered her tight moist canal it took a massive amount of control to not reach his peak too soon.

Shooting her one last wicked smirk, Wesker turned and walked out of the room, gently closing the door behind him. Then he picked up his suitcase and walked a few yards down the hall to put on his shoes. While he was finishing up, the chambermaid whom he beckoned a little while ago reappeared and tapped him gently on the shoulder.

"The car is waiting Sir." She said softly.

"Thank you my dear." Wesker replied.

Wesker picked up his suitcase and walked quickly down the hallway, down the stairs, and outside to the waiting town car. The chuffer opened the door for him and Wesker got in while the driver took his suitcase and placed it into the trunk. When he was finished he closed the passenger door and got into the vehicle himself to prepare to drive off into the night.

"Where is your destination Sir?" The driver asked.

"The airport." He replied. "And do not haste."

"Very good Sir." The driver said slowly pulling up toward the gate.

The gate guards slowly opened the massive Iron Gates, but before they passed through, Wesker asked to speak with the guard who was the one who at escorted Annika to his room earlier in the evening. When he walked over Wesker rolled down his window and handed the man a hundred rokle note.

"Thank you for earlier my good man." Wesker said kindly. "My companion is sleeping soundly in my bedchamber. Could you insure she made it back to where she lives safely and without detection?"

"Yes Sir." He said taking the money and placing it in his coat pocket. "And what if she asks where you are Sir? What do I tell her?"

"Tell her the truth." Wesker said coolly. "That I had to go back to the United States."

Wesker rolled up his window and beckoned the driver to pull off into the night, never to return to Edonia ever again. Shortly after Wesker's car departed, the guard went in to retrieve Annika from Wesker's bedchamber. Walking into the room he found her naked, still sleeping soundly on the bed. The guard instantly recognized her delicate condition, so he tapped her gently on the shoulder so not to startle her; slowly she opened dark blue eyes.

"Albert?" She questioned softly.

When she looked over, she saw that he was gone and then she noticed the guard from earlier with his back turned to her. She immediately grabbed the blankets and covered her body.

"Where is Albert?" She asked the guard.

"He has gone Miss." The man answered. "You must get dressed and go home before anyone finds you here."

"What do you mean he's gone?" Annika asked frantically. "He said…"

"I just spoke with him Miss." The guard said sounding annoyed. "He said to tell you had to return to the United States."

Annika was near hysterical; why would he leave without even saying goodbye, let alone without her and their child.

"Did…" She could barely speak. "Did he say when he would be back?"

"No he did not Miss." The guard groaned. "Now please, you must leave before someone finds you here."

Annika tried to pull herself together the best she could, she did not want to start crying in front of this guard. Slowly Annika pulled herself from the bed, but kept her body covered by the blanket. The guard left the room to give her a little privacy to dress; when he had gone, the tears began to pour from her eyes, she could not believe that Wesker was gone from her life again and who knows when she would see him again. Her stomach began to grow tight and a sharp pain entered her lower back.

"No…" She groaned keeling over. "Not now!"

This was not good. The pain she felt in her stomach increase as did the pain she felt throughout her lower back. She had to get back to St. Gabriel's as soon as possible, because Annika was going into labor.


	13. Part Thirteen- The Arrival

Part Thirteen- The Arrival

Hours had passed since Annika made it back to St. Gabriel's Home for Women in the time she returned the contractions she felt began to dissipate somewhat and she began to feel normal again. However during the late afternoon the contractions returned with a vengeance and this time they would not relent. After about two hours of intense contractions, Miss Vasnev sent for the midwife to check on Annika's condition. In Miss Pechkin's initial examination it seemed that Annika was somewhat dilated and her cervix was partially effaced. Additionally, the mucus plug had been expelled; it was confirmed she was in the beginning stages of labor. The midwife was concerned about this rapid turn of events.

On her last check-up with Annika, the child inside her was breech and she had planned to get him to turn in the proper direction upon her next visit. With the child still in a breech presentation, this could prove to be a dangerous delivery for both mother and child. Making a snap decision, Miss Pechkin had Annika transported to the hospital to better monitor this potentially treacherous situation. Once at the hospital, Annika was rushed to the critical care unit of the maternity ward. Straightaway the medical team strapped her to a fetal heart monitor to make sure the child's heart rate was stable. They poked and prodded her with needles and intravenous drips and connected her to many different monitors to insure her safety.

The day spun into nightfall then a new day began to arise. It was becoming late in the afternoon and Annika was still languishing in the agony of childbirth. For thirty-six hours she suffered in the pains of child-labor and the child was no closer to being born. The hospital midwifes had done all they could to get the child to turn to the proper head down position of childbirth, but their attempts were unsuccessful. Coupled with the breech presentation, it appeared that this child was fairly large and his mother's pelvis small, meaning he may not pass through the birth canal at all and a caesarian section may have to be performed.

Annika shrieked in utter agony as the contractions became stronger and closer together. Miss Vasnev, who had been with Annika during all of this, knew it was nearly time for the child to be born, but the doctors and midwives were still deliberating on whether or not to perform a caesarian section.

"How are you holding up my dear?" Miss Vasnev asked Annika as she stroked her lovely red hair.

Annika was panting and sweating profusely. This was the most painful experience she had ever suffered through in her entire life. She wanted so desperately to put a brave face on for Miss Vasnev, but there was no hiding it, she felt like she was dying.

"Not so good." Annika said feebly. "Have they decided to do the surgery yet?"

"No my dear," She said sorrowful. "They haven't made a decision."

Annika shirked loudly as another very powerful contraction passed through her loins.

"Albert!" She screamed. "I want Albert!"

"Hush child." Miss Vasnev said trying to keep her calm. "It will be all right."

Just then Miss Pechkin appeared wearing her surgical scrubs; it appeared that the decision was finally made.

"Ok Miss Muller." Miss Pechkin said sweetly. "We are going to take you up to surgery and get your son out to meet you."

Annika screamed again, she was in too much agony to respond. Miss Pechkin wanted to take a quick look to see if the child was close to coming out via the vaginal canal and much to her surprise he was already starting to crown.

"Oh my goodness!" Miss Pechkin said sounding startled. "He is coming now."

Annika screeched loudly as another contraction caused the child to push further down the vaginal canal. Miss Pechkin sent Miss Vasnev out of the room to bring in the doctors, because there was no way she would make it up to the operating room at this stage. Once she was gone, Miss Pechkin positioned Annika's bed to the upright position then she ran back to the foot of the bed to observe the situation. The child was coming and he was going to be born breech.

Moments later a team of doctors, nurses, and midwives came into Annika's room. The child was already fully crowned with his backside coming first. Immediately the doctors took over and prepared to catch the child as his rear emerged from his mother's womb. Carefully another doctor prepared to assist in delivering the child's legs, pulling them gently out of Annika. The first doctor held onto the boy grasping him gently by the stomach to hold his body steady, while the other doctor waited for the arms to emerge. After a moment or two, the left arm fell from the womb then the right arm appeared.

The doctor who was holding the boy gently lifted him nearly completely upside down, to better release the head, but try as they may to extract the head, it would not come out. Time was short and if they didn't quickly release his cranium, he would die.

"Get the forceps nurse!" The second doctor shouted.

The nurse produced a pair of silver forceps and pulled the two halves apart. The doctor took one side of the forceps and gently guided the instrument inside Annika being careful as to not harm the underside of the child's head or any of Annika's sensitive parts. Once the first half was safely inside her, the nurse handed the doctor the other half and he placed that one just as cautiously inside her as well so now both sides were gingerly gripping his head. The doctor said a small internal prayer as he clamped the forceps onto the child's head and gently pulled. Slowly and easily the little boy's head began to emerge from his mother, while the second doctor gently tugged at the umbilical cord, so it would not interfere with the rest of the delivery process.

Once the child was safely outside of his mother the infant boy shrieked loudly as he began to breathe his first breaths of life, meanwhile the midwives and nurses began to check him, to make sure he was healthy. However, just as the doctors removed the forceps and began the process for the final stage of labor, they noticed that Annika, who was strangely silent during the last few moments of labor, was bleeding profusely.

"Oh dear God, she's hemorrhaging!" The first doctor said abruptly. "Get her to the operating room now!"

Annika was going into shock swiftly. Her eyes were glazing over and she was turning very pale. Not wasting a moment, the nurses and midwifes cut the umbilical chord away and helped Annika place on a stretcher to immediately rush her up to surgery. Annika was barely conscious when she was whisked out of the delivery room. She wanted to see her newborn son, but she was too weak to speak or even ask for him. She wanted to reach out to him, but she was too weak to even reach for him. The last thing she saw was the nurses crowded around him and his tiny little hands reaching upwards as she was rushed off to surgery. Soon after Annika lost consciousness and her mind faded into darkness.

Annika slowly opened her ocean blue eyes. Her ears felt as though they had cloth stuffed inside, but she could hear the sound of an electric monitor beeping in the background. Also the room she was in was bright and white, it was almost like being in a field of snow, but it was much too warm. For a moment, the thought crossed her mind that she may be in heaven, but she turned her head and saw Miss Vasnev sitting beside her with a worried expression.

"Where…" Annika stammered. "Where am I?"

"Oh thank goodness you are awake finally." Miss Vasnev said with a sigh of relief. "I was so worried."

Annika looked around and she saw she was still in the hospital. She was connected to several different machines and an IV was placed in her arm. Then she took a look at her stomach and realized it was once again flat.

"My child!?" She tried to spring out of bed, but Miss Vasnev stopped her. "Where is my child?!"

"Annika." She said trying to calm her down. "Annika, he is fine. He is in the nursery."

"I want to see him!" She demanded.

Just then a doctor and nurse walked into the room to do their daily check-up on her condition.

"Miss Muller." The doctor said cheerfully. "You are finally awake."

"Where is my child?!" Annika questioned frantically. "I want to see him!"

"I am sure you do Miss Muller." The doctor said. "But I must examine you first, then you must meet with the person from the census to give your family information to the government, and then you may see your child."

"Annika please." Miss Vasnev said calmly. "You must let the doctor examine you."

Annika calmed down and let the doctor proceed with his examination.

"You are quite lucky Miss Muller." The doctor said taking out his light pen to check her eyes. "You hemorrhaged and went into shock right after you gave birth to your son."

He then took his stethoscope and placed it to her chest to listen to her heartbeat and lungs.

"The doctors stopped the hemorrhaging in surgery, but then you contracted a rather violent staph infection which entered your kidneys. You nearly died Miss Muller."

Annika went pale at the news that she had come so close to dying.

"Thankfully you were strong enough to pull though all of that." The doctor continued cheerfully. "You must really love your child a lot to fight death so vehemently. He is a very lucky boy to have a mother who is so courageous."

Hearing that lifted her spirits and she smiled to herself, while the doctor dictated all of the information to the nurse then he continued his examination.

"Ok Miss Muller." The doctor said preparing to finish his examination. "You were in a coma for a little over a week so that has left you a little frail. You had lost a lot of blood but the transfusion was successful, however you will be very weak because you are still recovering from the infection."

The doctor paused for a moment and had the nurse write down a few more notes before he continued speaking with Annika.

"In addition the infection has weakened your overall constitution so you may be more susceptible to illnesses, you must be cautious with your health from now on." The doctor warned. "But the good news is you have recovered from the worst of it and in about another week or so, if everything looks good, we can release you."

"I will be able to take my son too?" She asked.

"Your child is perfectly healthy and can leave anytime." He said cheerfully. "But we want to monitor your condition a little further before you leave here. Do you have any questions for me?"

"Will I be able to nurse my child?" Annika asked.

"Yes." The doctor assured her. "We have not administered anything that would halt milk production and the antibiotic you are currently on has no adverse side-effects on breast milk or infants."

"Thank goodness." Annika sighed.

"I am happy you have pulled through Miss Muller." The doctor said preparing to leave. "In a little while another nurse will come and take you down to the census surveyor's office. If you have any questions please do not hesitate to ask me."

The doctor and nurse left the room while Miss Vasnev pulled her chair close to Annika's bed.

"How do you feel?" She asked softly.

"I feel like I have been sleeping for a hundred years." Annika replied. "But I am happy I am alive and my son has his mother to take care of him."

"What are you going to name him Annika?" Miss Vasnev questioned.

"I…" Annika stammered; everything had happened so quickly, she didn't even consider what his name would be. "I do not know yet. But I want him to have an American name."

"You will have to think of one quickly." Miss Vasnev said. "The census surveyor will ask you when you go to see him."

Miss Vasnev thought for a moment about American names she had heard before and a few suddenly popped into her mind.

"What about Mathew, or David, or Ryan?" Miss Vasnev said.

Annika shook her head to both names.

"Ok, so what about Kevin, Sylvester, or Austin?" She asked.

"No." Annika said softly. "I do not like those either."

Annika and Miss Vasnev sat quietly for a moment to think about a suitable name for the little boy. While they were engrossed in thought, another nurse walked into Annika's room pushing a wheelchair.

"Are you feeling well enough to meet with the Census Surveyor?" The nurse asked sweetly.

"I think so." Annika responded.

"Very well Miss Muller." The nurse said kindly. "Please if you can take a seat in this wheelchair."

Annika was still a little too weak to try to move on her own, so with the help of both the nurse and Miss Vasnev, they both lifted her up off the bed and gently sat her in the wheelchair. When that was done, the nurse removed the intravenous drip rod over so Annika could bring it with her.

"Are you ready Miss Muller?" The nurse asked.

"Wait!" Miss Vasnev said stopping Annika from answering. "Listen, when you meet with the Census Surveyor this person will ask you very delicate questions and by law you have to answer them, because the information goes to the government."

Annika looked at Miss Vasnev and nodded, but did not speak.

"You will need to be strong for this Annika." She said softly.

"I will be Miss Vasnev." Annika said sternly.

Annika clasped the IV rod then looked up at the nurse and nodded she was ready to go. The nurse began to push her out of the room while Miss Vasnev looked on. Annika was silent as the nurse rolled her down to the census surveyors office, she was nervous about meeting this particular government official, because they had a horrible reputation for treating mothers whose children were born out of wedlock, with scorn and contempt. But she had no choice but to endure these questions and it was the last obstacle to seeing her son for the first time since his birth.

As the nurse rounded the corner, she saw the office of the Census Surveyor. Butterflies welled up in her stomach, but this would be the first of many battles she would have being a single mother in Edonia. However, the first battle is always the most difficult and frightening, but Annika would endure anything for her son. Putting on the bravest face she could, Annika sat with her head held high as she was rolled in front of the Census Surveyor.

Annika stared quietly at the heavy set woman, who wore her suit, which reminded her remarkably of the old Soviet uniforms government workers wore when she was a child. The woman had brown hair sprinkled with strands of grey throughout and she also had a face that looked puckered and tight, similar to someone who just bit into a lemon. In observing her, Annika knew not to expect any sympathy from her. All she could do was answer her questions and hope this ended quickly.

"Ah Miss Muller." The Surveyor said sternly. "It is a pleasure to finally meet you."

"Thank you Miss." Annika said kindly.

"I trust you are well enough to answer these questions." The portly woman questioned.

"Yes." Annika said firmly.

"Well, let us begin shall we?" The woman said.

Annika nodded.

"Now then Miss Muller." The woman said taking a pen in her hand and staring down at the paper in front of her. "You are answering questions in regard to the birth of your son as well as your family status, do you understand?"

"Yes Miss." Annika answered.

"These are routine questions as required by Edonian Family law statute number 1791." The woman continued. "You must by law answer the questions fully and truthfully, do you understand?"

"Yes." She said

"Failure to answer the questions will result in a three hundred rokle fine and up to seven months in prison, do you understand?"

"Yes Miss." Annika said.

"Very good." The woman said. "Question one; please state your full name, date of birth, and citizenship for the record."

"Annika Teresa Muller." Annika said firmly. "Born July 13, 1975, I am a citizen of the Republic of Edonia."

"Yes." The Census Surveyor said writing down her answers. "What is your current address and marital status? Married, widowed, unmarried?"

"I live at 459 Ulica Street Apartment 337 and my marital status is unmarried. " Annika said her voice unwavering.

The Census Surveyor's already scrunched face turned even more sour at the mentioning of Annika being an unmarried woman.

"Was your child the result of a sexual assault or incestuous relationship?" The woman asked.

"No." Annika said turning away from the woman's acrid gaze.

"Are you, or have you at any time been a registered or unregistered sex worker?" The woman asked sternly.

"No." Annika said firmly.

"I have to ask you questions about the father." The woman said. "Please remember, you must answer all questions fully."

Annika nodded and waited for the woman to proceed.

"What is the full name, date of birth, and citizenship of the father of your child?"

"Albert Wesker." Annika said firmly. "I do not know his date of birth and his citizenship is American."

The Census Surveyor's face turned into a full-on glare when she heard the father was American.

"You do not know the father's date of birth?" The woman questioned belligerently.

"No I do not." Annika answered becoming agitated.

"Are you sure you are not a sex worker?" She questioned a second time.

"Very sure!" Annika said with a bit of vitriol in her voice.

"Well, under Edonian Family law statute number 1799, I cannot allow the name of a man who is not present to attest to the parentage of a child to be placed on the official birth certificate."

"My child has a father!" Annika protested.

"That may well be Miss Muller." The woman said. "But until you can produce this man and he is willing to claim parentage, he will not be named on the birth certificate."

Annika was disheartened, but it did not change anything. Her son would know about his father, it did not matter if his name was not on the official birth certificate or not. He has a father and she was certain his father loved him. It did break her heart to know that officially under his father's name would be "Illegitimate Birth"; it was a sorrowful title assigned to all children whose fathers did not claim them as their own.

"Now on to your child." She said. "Most of the information for your son's birth was provided by the midwife Adviga Pechkin, but I need to go over it with you to confirm."

"Yes." Annika said.

"Your son was born September 15, 1992 at 15:34." The woman said. "His weight at birth was 3.46 kg and his blood type is O positive. Is all this information accurate?"

Annika was not sure about his weight or blood type, but knew that she could trust Miss Pechkin to give accurate information.

"Yes it is accurate." Annika said.

"Ok." The woman said. "I just need a name for your son and we are finished here."

Annika suddenly remember that she had not thought of a name for her little boy, but she was determined to give him an American name. It was then she remembered hearing a name on an American movie once that she liked and without hesitation she blurted it out.

"His name is Jake."

"Jake?" The bitter woman asked callously. "How do you spell this name?"

Annika thought about the movie from which his name came from for a moment. She tried to recall how the subtitles spelled it. Having a moment of intense mental clarity, the letters formed easily in her mind and she began to spell them out.

"J-a-k-e, Jake." Annika said with pride in her voice.

"What a name…" The woman mumbled under her breath sarcastically.

"I happen to think it is a wonderful name!" Annika snapped. "It is a wonderful name for a wonderful child. And Jake is a child who is loved and cherished by both his parents!"

The woman stared at Annika startled by her sudden outburst, but after the initial shock wore off, she returned to her sour expression and wrote down the child's name.

"Are we done here?" Annika asked angrily. "I need to see my son."

"I just need your signature on the bottom line." The woman said.

Annika snatched the fountain pen from the Census Surveyor's hand and quickly signed her name to the document. When she was finished, she slammed the pen down on the desk and without so much as a word she beckoned for the nurse to take her out of the Surveyor's office. As the nurse wheeled her out of the office Annika's frayed nerves began to calm and she started to regain her senses.

"Nurse." Annika said. "Please take me to the nursery so I can see my son."

The nurse smiled at her gently and nodded her head. The irritated feeling Annika had from her encounter with the surveyor was now being replaced with anxiety. She had carried Jake for a little over nine months and this would be the first time she would see him. Everything happened so quickly on the day he was born that she didn't even get a chance to look at him before collapsing into a coma. She hoped that he would recognize her and be able to bond with him.

It did not take long to reach the nursery and the anxious feeling grew tenfold over Annika. The nurse stopped in front of the nursery door and gently knocked. Another nurse opened the door and greeted them kindly.

"This is Miss Annika Muller." The nurse said rolling Annika into the nursery. "And she would like to see her son."

"Oh yes the sweet little Muller boy." The other nurse said kindly. "We are so happy to meet you at last. Come this way please."

The nursery nurse walked through the pathway as Annika and her nurse followed behind.

"Your little boy is so wonderful." The nursery nursemaid said. "He only cries if he is hungry or needs to be changed. And he sleeps so well for a newborn, even amongst all the other crying infants. You are very lucky to have such a good and wonderful baby."

Annika smiled brightly, she was proud to hear her little boy was a joy to be around. After a short moment of walking through the nursery, the nurse stopped at a tiny glass bassinet and picked up the tiny little bundle inside. Annika's heart was pounding in her chest as the nursery nurse gently placed the little boy in his mother's arms.

"You have to hold his little head up." The nursery nurse said with a warm and happy smile.

Annika was careful to hold his head so it would not flop backwards. She smiled happily as she gazed down at her beautiful baby boy. His eyes were the same ocean blue as hers and his fine soft hair was fiery red, but he had his father's beautiful nose and mouth. She also noticed that he had the same expressionless stare his father had; maybe he did not know who she was.

"Hello Jake." She said stroking his gentle crimson hair. "I have waited so long to meet you. I am so sorry you have had to wait so long and I promise I will always be there for you Jake, no matter what difficulties you have in life."

Jake looked up at the face of his tearful mother, he began to coo softly, and nestle his head gently into her soft bosom. If there were any doubts about Jake knowing who his mother was, those fears were immediately assuaged with him contently snuggled in his mother's tender embrace. Annika cradled Jake gently in her arms and hummed a sweet tune; both mother and child were mesmerized by each other's essence and their bond was instantaneous. Looking at her beloved child, Annika was no longer fearful of the future or being alone. She knew that with Jake in her life, the future would be a bright and her little Jake would always be there by her side.


End file.
